


Welcome to Earth 38

by Captain_Hazard



Series: PR 2017 [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Like Don't Comment, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, I Have No Time For Bullshit, Mon-El Friendly, Nothing Trigerring, Swearing, Will tag if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: Maggie's life as a Ranger threatens her relationship with her Girlfriend. She was always good at getting in and out of trouble, but has her luck finally run out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Stories of DontBeJelly. Their work in this kind of crossover is just Top Notch. Head to their profile if you want to see what I'm talking about, its well worth it.  
>    
> This story doesn't necessarily follow canon to a tee. For example, Alex and Maggie met in Season One here, instead of Two, so that material happened sooner. They've been dating for a year, and currently have no plans to get married or engaged. I'm not really going to play favorites in this story when it comes to who gets more play time - Not consciously at least. Still, depending on the chapter, it could become a bit one sided, if I feel that the direction of the chapter needs to go that way, I will.
> 
> This is the second part of a series, but Enter Green is not a necessary read. I would encourage you to do so if you're interested, but a lot of that information will already be in this one.

Ninjor the Ever Growing looked into the Morphing Grid and grimaced.

If that boy continues to leak energy, Earth of the 38th universe will be destroyed, maybe beyond repair, He thought and gritted his teeth. He already knew this of course, he had seen it many times before. That was the problems with humans sometimes, they were too fragile to handle the power.

Maybe that wasn't fair, David Trueheart was a competent warrior. He did get in over his head from time to time, which was how his coin got damaged, and now they were in this mess. Ninjor had promised to to let his team deal with him, but now the Coin had taken over, and it was interested in survival with David as its wielder.

Those days were gone in his opinion, and David's connection would have to be severed – permanently. He then eyed the other Ranger team of Earth 38 and snorted. They would be of use to him, but he needed to see about two others he needed within the Multiverse. After looking after his two prospects, the New God sighed, and called upon his brothers.

Zika, the Magna Orion arrived first, silent as the grave, red armor gleaming in the light of the room. And then Daggeron, the Solaris Knight, followed him in, looking put out at having to be there. His gold armor was dim and battle worn.

“I have made my decision,” Ninjor intoned, his normal jovial nature gone.

“And what have you decided?” Zika spoke first.

“It is time for us to interfere.” Not one of the Three sons of Takion looked happy about that. “They have had their chance to end this. They have failed.”

“And the other matter?” Daggeron demanded, glancing at Zika.

“It will be done as well,” Zika looked at him with a half smile.

Daggeron snarled, “You both are fools!”

“But you will help us none the less, or I will throw you into the Source Wall.” Ninjor said coldly. “Do you think this is any easier for me -”

“Spare me your drivel!” Daggeron roared. “I said that I would help you. I never said that I would enjoy this. Hear me brother, when all of this is done, I never want to see you again.”

“So noted,” It broke Ninjor's heart to hear those words, but he had to remain strong. Daggeron scoffed at him, before he left the room in a huff.

“Thank you,” Zika said softly. “You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

“I'm not doing this entirely for you, I have other reasons for helping you move on,” Ninjor admitted, not wanting there to be any misunderstandings.

“Of course, you are not always so charitable. But I appreciate it all the same.” Zika took his leave then, and Ninjor felt more alone than he had in a long time.

He clenched his jaw then, and readied himself. There was work to be done.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maggie hated the days where she couldn't use her powers to help. Today was one of those days.

'It would be so much easier. I could just pop in, knock the robbers out -' Maggie's thoughts cut off abruptly as someone did just that. As she moved out from behind her squad car, a blue Ranger walked out ahead of the hostages, arms raised.

“The Robbers are in there,” The Ranger spoke, voice amplified by the helmet they wore. Maggie tried to hide her shock. She no doubt failed, but everyone else around her was as shocked as well. Who the hell was this? She thought in disbelief, taking in the different shade of Blue that she was used to.

It was more navy than anything, along with the helmet with a wolf motif. For whatever reason, where the Galaxy Diamond was on her chest, this Ranger had a gold circle with a snarling wolf face on it.

“You won't have any trouble with them. Some of the hostages require immediate medical attention.” The Ranger took off in a blur then, one that not even Maggie could follow.

Maggie shifted into auto pilot then as her captain barked orders. She tried to process every detail of what she saw, and she made a note to get the camera footage later. So when she confronted Zordon later, she could get some answers.

Of course, she should have never expected to get any.

“I'm afraid that I don't know who that is,” Zordon said, baffled as he stared at the image. “I've never encountered anyone like that in my time as a Ranger.”

“But you said that you met with other Ranger teams,” Jason reminded him.

“None with a Blue Ranger like that.” Zordon turned thoughtful. “And when we did meet, it was because we were after the same goal. Perhaps this Ranger will be the first of many that you see.”

“Should we increase our patrols just in case?” Trini asked Jason who frowned at her.

“Maybe, we still have to maintain our covers otherwise someone will notice,” He answered flatly, and Maggie almost winced. While it wasn't entirely Trini's fault for Kim breaking Jason's heart, she understood more than most what heartbreak made you do. So she spoke up then, before it could get ugly.

“Maybe we can increase our individual patrols by an hour or so,” Her suggestion was met with hasty nods from Zack and Billy, neither wanting to be involved in a potential blow up. She also earned a frown from Kim, a stone faced look from Trini, and a grateful look from Jason.

“Yeah, we can do that, unless we have a family emergency or something,” He gave her a kind smile. “Speaking of, don't you have a date to get to?”

 _Nice try Jace, but you're not getting rid of me that easily,_ She thought with a mental eye roll.

“I've got some time to kill, how bout you and I coordinate together on a new schedule?”

“If you're sure,” He turned to the others then. “Go home, I got first watch.” He left before anyone could reply. Maggie rolled her eyes slightly, drama queen, she thought to herself.

“I'll see you guys later,” She waved at them, and hurried after Jason.

* * *

 

 

“You know that I love you right?” Maggie asked Jason when she caught up to him. They were walking down one of the side streets in Angel Grove, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. So far, nothing spoke to them as troubling.

“I think Alex might have something to say about that,” Maggie punched him in the shoulder in response. “Ow.” He grinned at her, showing just how affected he was by the hit.

“Ass,” She muttered. “I mean it Jace, you're one of my brothers, and I love you, annoying habits and all.” She gave him a look. “Was all that back there really necessary?”

“I don't know what you mean. I thought it was very professional – straight, and to the point.” _Oh Jace,_ she stared at him sadly, catching the bitterness in his voice.

“You used to like talking to Trini.”

“Until she started fucking Kim behind my back,” Jason snarled, eyes flashing red. “I get it, Kim didn't love me anymore. I can accept that. What I don't accept is the fact that she didn't bother to break up with me first before she did that.”

Maggie understood exactly what he was saying, but she had to pull him back from the emotional brink before it was too late.

“Jace you can't keep going on like this,” Maggie gripped his arm in support, and to stop him from walking. He stared at her, unable to really give a response for a moment. “Its not good for you or anyone else.”

“I loved her, Mags,” He admitted, expression tight and jaw clenched. “Why wasn't that enough? Why wasn't I enough?” He croaked sadly before regaining his stony visage.

“It could have been. But that wasn't the only thing you loved, and in the end, you love this job more. Kim couldn't take being second place to being a Ranger. So Trini provided her with what she needed. What they both did was wrong, but you know that you stopped loving Kim like that too.”

His eyes glowed even brighter at that.

“What I'm trying to say,” She cut him off when he tried to retort, “Is that both of you should have talked this out before hand, but what's done is done. You have to move on, not for her sake, but for yours. Keeping all this in and being passive aggressive, its not healthy.” She looked at him with a pleading expression, willing him to understand what she was saying.

“I'm trying Mags,” Jason said softly, the glow in his eyes receding until the blue shone through. “But I have to see them every day, and I can feel them in the Bond. I can't escape them.”

“Then come stay with me in National City,” Maggie said thoughtfully, “Just for a few days, do your patrols, but stay at my place when you're done. Turn your coin off for a few hours a day and just relax.”

“Mags -”

“Its a short term solution, but its a solution all the same,” She insisted. “Honestly Jace, when was the last time you took a break?”

“I don't have that luxury, Mags.”

“Bullshit,” Maggie barked at him. “If this is because of you being team leader - “

“Margarita,” She gave him a flat look at the use of her full name. He ignored her, “I do not have that luxury. Between volunteering at the Animal Shelter – Which I love – doing some rounds with my dad on his boat, and being a Ranger, I can't take a break.”

“Compromise then,” Maggie hissed at him to keep quiet as she continued. “Stay at my place and meditate for a day. Find your center again Jace, you're a little off.” She expected more resistance, but what he did next threw her for a loop.

He smiled at her, before kissing her forehead, “I'll think about it. Say hi to Alex for me.” He started walking away while she stared at his back in disbelief. Since when did he just walk away from an argument? As tempted as she was to yell after him, it would have been rude as the people around them were trying to relax, and wouldn't appreciate the noise. It didn't help that she needed to go see Alex soon either.

So with great reluctance, and with a muttered curse, she started to find a quiet place to teleport to National City.

 

* * *

 

 

“You okay?” Alex frowned at her, handing her a glass of wine.

“Yeah,” Maggie sighed, taking the wine gratefully. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Maggie hesitated briefly, “No, I'd rather get my mind off of it for awhile,” She smiled at Alex and pulled her into her lap. “How was your day?” As much as I would like to get her opinion on this mess, I can't do that to my friends, She thought to herself, curling her arm around her girlfriends waist.

“Stressful, we've been trying to find away to track the Rangers that have been popping up lately.”

“Rangers?” Maggie frowned, catching the plural instead of the singular. “I thought only one had shown up.” Did she miss something when she went to talk to her friends?

“In National City. There have been other sightings in other states, with different animal motifs and colors. They seem to be looking for something.”

“Like what?” Alex divulged what she knew, explaining that some of the places they were spotted were raided and destroyed. Most of them were Alien hideouts, holding caches of weapons and power sources. A few Military Bases were Raided as well. Maggie did feel a bit guilty for not telling Alex about her own powers, but Zordon was adamant that they keep the secret, if only to protect their loved ones from the fallout.

“None of the weapons were taken, but some of the power sources are still missing.”

“Do you think that they could be building a weapon or a bomb?” The last thing anyone needed was a whole team of Rangers trying to take over the world, or something.

“J'onn has considered it, but Kara and I think its something else.” Alex bit her lip in thought. “All of those that were attacked said that a White Ranger attacked them, and another one would show up and stop them before it got too far.”

“So it might just be one Rogue Ranger,” Maggie said thoughtfully. That didn't really make the situation easier, but they could use this to their advantage.

“I think they're desperate, the attacks are erratic, and they're not there to kill anyone. They just want a power source.”

“For what?”

“The witnesses said the White Ranger had an unhealthy glow about them, like they were going nuclear or something.”

So they are the bomb, Maggie thought, going pale, “Then we'll have to find them before something like that happens.” While she did not know everything about the Grid, she did know that it was far more powerful than anything in the universe. If one Ranger was having trouble controlling the power, it could be bad for the entire planet.

“Kara's out there patrolling, looking for at least one of them, so we can resolve this without it escalating.” She gave Maggie a curious look. “Do you think the Rangers from your hometown would be willing to help?”

She was going to kick Zordon's non-existent ass for this, “I'm sure they would, but I got no way of getting in touch with them.” Again, she was going to kick his non-existent ass.

“We'll figure something out.” Alex sighed, putting her head on Maggie's shoulder. As nice as that felt, Maggie couldn't shake the guilty feeling she had.

“Yeah, we'll figure something out.” She kissed Alex on the temple. _And I hope that you can forgive me for lying._ She made a note to tell Jason about what she had just learned, before putting the thought to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stood on the rooftop of his old school, and looked across the town.

“Thank you for meeting with me,” Supergirl gently landed behind him. Jason turned and nodded his head.

“Supergirl, I understand that you had an urgent matter to discuss?” He said and rolled his eyes. He sounded like an idiot but he couldn't speak normally. Lest someone recognized him from his tone of voice and cadence. “I mean, the skywriting must have been annoying to do,” He jerked his head towards the disappearing letters in the sky.

“It was no trouble,” Supergirl shook her head.“As to what I wanted to talk about, there have been a series of robberies across the country – and the robbers were Rangers.”

“My team had nothing to do with any of that,” Jason said firmly, but Supergirl shook her head again.

“I didn't come here to accuse you of anything, I came for your help. Do you know of any other Rangers operating on this planet?”

“I wish,” Jason shook his head. “My team and I could use some extra hands for the defense of this town.”

“What's so special about this town, if you don't mind me asking?” It was small, probably smaller than Midvale. Nothing really spoke to her as special.

“I'm surprised that you haven't felt it for yourself. There's a Krispy Kreme in that direction,” Jason pointed. “Fly up and use your X-Ray vision on it, go past the foundation.” Supergirl gave him a look. “Trust me.”

Supergirl shrugged and did as he said. She came back a few moments later, looking stunned.

Jason chuckled, “Beautiful, isn't it?”

“What is that?” She asked with awe in her voice.

“A Zeo Crystal, the source of life for every planet that still stands. This one belongs to Earth. My team and I have sworn to protect it till we no longer can. If it were ever removed from Earth's atmosphere, the Earth would die.”

“Can it be converted into a power source?” Kara said, a thoughtful frown on her face.

“Perhaps, why do you ask?” Maggie already filled him on what was being discussed between her and the DEO, but he still would play dumb for appearances sake.

“The Ranger who has been attacking all these bases only took power sources. They left all the weapons behind.”

“And you think that this Ranger might be coming here?” Jason had considered that, which was why he hadn't taken Maggie up on her offer.

“Maybe, would you be opposed to having some of my DEO friends coming here to help you patrol?”

“Even if I didn't, the police here don't like government agencies swarming the place. This town has a bad history with them.” He paused thoughtfully. “Maybe we could help each other from time to time? You patrol with us here, and we patrol with you in National City? Just so its not one sided.”

At first Kara had hoped to make a case for the DEO being here, but she thought that the idea had merits if the look on her face was any indication.

“I'll speak with the DEO, and see what they think.”

“And I'll talk with my team about Volunteering in National City. How do I contact you?”

Supergirl pulled out a piece of paper from her sleeve, “This is a direct line to one of the DEO'S top agent: Alex Danvers. She knows how to get in touch with me.” She walked forward and held it out for him to take. Jason took it from her, and closed his hand around it. He was really happy that his helmet covered his face, it wouldn't do to smile knowingly right now.

“When should I contact you?”

“Tomorrow,” Supergirl said after thinking about it. “Around noon.”

“Done,” Jason held his other hand out to shake. Supergirl took it, and shook his hand firmly. She took a few steps back, and took off into the sky with a goodbye wave. Jason watched her go before he teleported back to the ship. There was a lot to discuss between him and the Team.

 

* * *

 

 

“And no Zordon, I am not planning on revealing anything else,” Jason said, exasperated. Most of the exasperation came from the constant interruptions in his story.

“You should not have told the Kryptonian of the Zeo Crystal,” Zordon continued to chide him. “Who knows what she will do with it?”

“Then I suppose that it is a good thing that our armor can take blows from a fully grown Kryptonian, huh?” Jason snapped back. “I don't know how you did it on Eltar, but on Earth, to get trust you have to instill trust. Why would she trust me, if I didn't give her something big? It was either that, or my identity.”

“Which, yeah, I know I can't do so the Crystal it is.” Jason grumbled before Zordon could retort. “Besides, if this Ranger is really looking for power sources, and if they are going nuclear, we might need someone to get them off planet as fast possible.”

“I agree with the boss man on this one,” Zack said, having moved on from being irritated about being called in so late in the night. “There's no telling as to how bad this is going to get. We'll need the help.”

“I don't know if we should be spending too much time in National City though,” Billy added after that. “And since we have no way of tracking this other team, I think it would be best to just stay here.”

“I'm with Billy on this one,” Kim nodded her head. “We can't take the risk of too many of us being gone.”

“It doesn't need to be more than two of us,” Jason retorted. “I wasn't asking for all of us to go, just me and one person. If not, then I'll just go by myself, it was my idea after all.” When Zordon looked ready to speak, he rolled his eyes, and huffed, “I'm doing it with or without your permission, Zordon. I am team leader, and I can volunteer my time with a potential ally.” He narrowed his eyes at his mentor, daring him to say something.

“I can go with you,” Trini said, speaking up for the first time. As everyone turned as one to stare at her incredulously, she carried on, “Somebody should have your back when you go.”

 _And that's supposed to be you?_ Jason wants to say but doesn't. Instead, he looks at Kim with a quick glance, before saying out loud, “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I'm sure,” Trini said calmly, ignoring the look Jason gave Kim. Jason stared at her, trying to see where she was going with this.

He sighed, “Unless someone else has a better offer, I'll let you know when we're heading out.” He left after that, and didn't answer to his name being called.

“Uh, I gotta go, I got a hot date tonight.” No one commented on Zack's obvious lie, but he was gone before anyone could comment. He even grabbed Billy on the way out. Not that he needed too, Billy could feel the rising tension in the room, and he wanted out of there as well.

“Home, now.” Kim growled at her girlfriend, teleporting out in a swirl of pink light. Trini sighed and followed suit. Alpha and Zordon shared a look, what was happening with their team?

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell was all of that about?!” Kim demanded, rounding on her girlfriend the second she became solid.

“I need to do this, Kim,” Trini said as calmly as she could, despite her inner turmoil. “This has gone on for too long. I get it, he hurt you with his bullshit, and we hurt him back. Isn't that enough?”

“I didn't sleep with you to get back at him. I slept with you, because you were the only one showing me any fucking affection!” Kim snapped at her.

“But you didn't feel bad about getting caught, now did you?”

Kim jerked back as if she had been struck,“I didn't enjoy it either!” Her rage came flooding into the bond they shared.

“Kim,” Trini took Kimberly's shaking hands in hers. “I am going to try and make this right – as right as I can make it. Jason was my best friend, and I hurt him, and now its hurting everyone else. Zack and Maggie won't say anything to condemn us, because they both have admitted to cheating. But they've been cheated on too, so they feel for Jason.”

“Billy's heart is too big and too pure to hate any of us, but he doesn't know how to help with this. And he wants to, you've seen it.” Kim did, she saw how bewildered and lost Billy was during this entire thing. “We can't go back to being how we used to be, I know that. I don't want that, I just want us to move on before we continue to fracture.”

“Maybe we should,” Kim wrenched her hands away, and started to pace. “Nothing lasts forever, and we've done this for long enough as it is.”

“You know that the only way we get to leave this life is in a body bag. I don't plan on dying anytime soon,” Trini crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. “Do you?”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Kim snapped, turning to glare at her girlfriend. “You know that's not what I meant!”

“So you want to what, leave, and not come back?”

“Have we not earned that?” Kim asked with a catch in her throat. “Babe, we've been fighting a war that is never going to end. The worst part is we've been fight shadows and nightmares for over a decade, but not once has any of the threats we've heard about come to attack us. I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life.”

“I know, and I don't want that either, but we can't just abandon everyone. We're not cowards, Kim, its not who we are.”

Kim's face became pinched, “So that's it, we just keep going on, acting as if nothing is wrong with any of this?”

“No, I think we just need to find better ways of coping with it. A good start, would be to mend the bridge between us and Jason. You know that, don't you?”

Kim did know that, but she didn't want to admit it, “So you're still going to help him in National City?” Kim's face set into stone, and she closed off her connection to the bond.

“I have to – Kim, wait,” Trini reached out when Kim started to walk away. Kim slapped her hand away when she touched her.

“Enjoy the couch tonight.” Was all Kim said before she walked to their room, and slammed the door. Trini heard the door lock, and while she could just teleport in, she just sighed. She had messed this up, she knew. In her haste to assuage her guilt, she had done what Jason did, and ignored Kim's feelings.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to resist the urge to just break the door down, and hug Kim for all she was worth. It wouldn't do any good, so she sighed again and sent Kim a quick text.

 _I'll see you in the morning,_ it said before she teleported out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

“You okay,” Zack asked when Trini showed up in his room unannounced.

“I just need a place to stay tonight, I'll be gone by morning,” Trini said flatly.

“Like old times or do you need space?”

“Old times,” She muttered, chin wobbling slightly. “I really fucked up tonight Zack.”

Zack came and took her hand without hesitation, pulling her to the bed. He wasn't tired, and he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. But neither was Trini, so he didn't complain as he climbed into his bed. He pulled her into his side, and he started to lay down. Trini settled her head against his chest, gripping his shirt, fighting back tears.

Zack just rubbed her back, kissed her forehead, and looked up at the ceiling. He let her cry, and rubbed her back occasionally. He said no words of comfort, just as Trini liked it. She wanted silent support, as was her way. It had been awhile since they had done this, mostly because she was in a committed relationship now.

Only that seemed to be in jeopardy, a fact that neither one liked one bit. Zack started formulating a plan in his head, it was time for this family to start healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Concerns? To be clear, Zack and Trini have no romantic feelings for one another, they are just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie really did not have time for this bullshit.

“Honestly, I have half a mind to slap the shit out of all three of you,” Maggie snarled at her friends after everything was explained to her. Stony silence met her words and she huffed, “I'm definitely being a terrible friend by doing this, but enough is enough! Look at what happened with you two!”

She jabbed a finger at Trini and Kim, “That's going to happen with the rest of us if this keeps going on. Now, all of you are going to pull your heads out of your asses and talk, or so help me god, I will follow through on my threat.” She took a deep breath and gestured around, “You won't be able to leave the room by the way, Alpha cut you off from the Teleportation Device.” Maggie left before she decided to full on throttle them.

“One of my dearest friends came to me last night, crying her eyes out because she was afraid,” Zack snapped when the three of the looked to protest. “I never want to see that happen again, not over something like this. Fix it.”

He left as well, which left Billy who stared at all of them sadly, before he left too. His expression was far more effective than words. That actually made the three of them think about what was being said.

Kim, not willing to think on it for too long, scoffed, “Maggie's just mad that she had to cancel her plans with her precious Alex -”

“Stop,” Jason growled at her, earning a glare in return. “Talk shit about me if you want, I've more than earned it. But not her, Maggie hasn't done shit to you, and neither has Alex. So leave them out of this.”

“Don't tell me what to do, you did enough of that when we were together,” Kim snarled back.

“I never meant anything malicious by it,” Jason shook his head in exasperation, which only served to make Kim more angry. “I wasn't trying to control you.”

“Sure as hell seemed like it,” Kim huffed.

“Well you had this annoying habit of acting like a damn child – Pearl was more mature at eleven, than you were in the last leg of our relationship. Somebody had to be an adult.” Jason sneered back, having grown tired of her attitude.

“Oh fuck you!”

“Shut up!” Trini shrieked, finally having had enough. “Shut up, the both of you!” She was panting hard as she continued, “Everyone in this room fucked up, no one is better than the other! Aren't you guys tired of this shit?”

Kim opened her mouth to retort.

“Kim,” Jason called softly, and she turned to him. “I hurt you, and for that I am sorry. I didn't mean to, but I did, and that was really shitty of me.”

While she didn't feel any deceit from him, she was still suspicious.

“I mean it Kim, I am sorry.”

“And what, you're just going to forget about all of this? Pretend like it didn't happen?”

“I doubt I could get the image of you fucking my best friend out of my head,” Jason snapped back, before taking a calming breath. “But I will try and move on from it. Not for me, or you, or Trini, but for them.” He pointed towards the door. “I owe them that much.”

Kim eyed him, and then Trini, before she sighed and took a seat on the floor.

“I get what you're saying, and I want to move on to, but Jace,” She trailed off, shaking her head. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I thought the world of you. I loved you with everything that I had. And you just – If I wanted to be dramatic I could say that you cheated on me first. Except your mistress was this 'Job' that we can't get out of.”

Her glare returned, “You cast me aside, and when I lashed out, you treated me like I was a fucking child. I was more than hurt, I was heart broken. How could you do that to me? I tried to hide it, not that I needed too, you were oblivious to all of it. But the others weren't, and you're right, they deserve better than this.”

She took a deep breath and ignored Jason's sad look, “For them, I'll try and do better. That's all I can promise.” She turned to her girlfriend. “If you still want to help him with the National City stuff, I won't stop you.”

Trini bit her lip, “I want to work on us first,” She gave Jason an apologetic glance.

“I get it, and I should have said no when you first offered,” Jason said flatly. “But I didn't want to seem too eager to turn you down.” He too sat on the floor, but away from both of them.

“Why not?”

“Because you and I were best friends once, I wasn't just going to dismiss you entirely.” Jason's head hit the wall as he sighed in frustration. “I can move out of town if it will help. And no, I didn't just come up with that, I've been thinking about doing it for awhile.” He added before they could retort.

“Where would you go?” Kim asked curiously, despite the lingering resentments she felt.

“National City for sure, given all the activity there.”

“Maggie won't like you poaching on her city.”

“Well Margarita can suck a dick, because she doesn't own the place.”

It wasn't that funny, but Kim and Trini still laughed.

“She gonna kick your ass for that.” Trini grinned at Jason, who shrugged nonchalantly.

“She'll have to catch me first, if her stubby legs will allow it.”

Maggie's voice came through the ships PA System, “I can hear you pig fucker – knock it off! Or I will arrest you the second you move to the City!”

“On what charge?” Jason called out, though he already knew what she would say.

“Trespassing.”

“Of course.” Jason rolled his eyes. He glanced at Trini and Kim, “We good for now?”

Kim swallowed passed the lump in her throat, “For now.”

“For now,” Trini nodded in agreement. “So can you assholes let us out of here?”

When they got no response, they collectively rolled their eyes.

“This is the best that you're going to get.” Jason said with exasperation.

“I don't know about that – I've heard better, so try harder.” Maggie shot back.

There was a ruffle of noise then, like someone covered the mic with their hands. Not too long after, the door clicked open.

“You fuckers are free – for now,” Maggie said as she walked in. She glared as Billy and Zack came back, “This happens again, I will make all three of you, “ She gestured to each of them. “My bitches.”

“Is there a good dental plan involved?”

Maggie gave Jason the look of Death, “I'm not kidding.”

“Neither am I.”

The look of Death turned to one of disbelief, “Why am I friends with you?” Maggie muttered, mostly to herself.

“Because you love me?”

“A fact that I am starting to regret,” Maggie shook her head. “Don't let this happen again. I mean it, I don't want to hear another frantic call from Billy, or get a series of texts from Zack, about how you three can't get along. Of course this was a long time coming...” She trailed off, and shook her head again.

“I love you three, more than you can know,” She said seriously. “But I'll kick your asses up and down the Country. I've done it before, I can do it again.” She was conveniently leaving out the fact that she was basically doped up on dark magic, but that was neither here nor there.

“We won't,” Jason stood and walked over to her. He gave her a hug, “I promise, Mags, I won't go through this again.” He kissed her cheek in apology.

“You better not,” She muttered, hugging him back. She then hugged Trini, and then Kim.

“Never mention Alex like that ever again.” She said in Kim's ear. “That's your first, and last warning,”

“I'm sorry,” Kim kissed her cheek too. “I know how much she means to you.”

“You get one, Kim.” She gave her one last squeeze. “Don't make it a habit.” She sighed, “Look I gotta get back to the station – we might have a lead.”

“Really?” Jason asked, eyebrows raised. “It hasn't even been two days since you asked me to speak with Supergirl.”

“The DEO has been going nuts on finding these Rangers. They've been sharing their info with us so we know what to look for. If the current Theory holds true, and this Ranger is going nuclear, they're going to have to be found, and soon.”

“I still don't know how we haven't found them by now,” Billy frowned. “That much energy doesn't just come and go as it pleases.” Both he and Alpha had been trying to find them using the Viewing Globe and by reaching into the Grid. Outside of a few flickers, they had found nothing solid.

“We'll figure something out,” Jason murmured, checking his phone for the time. “I gotta go make a call soon.” He looked at his team. “Is there anything else that we need to discuss?”

No one said anything, though there was an underlying tone of unfinished business.

“I'll call you guys when I'm done.” He said softly, and teleported out of there. One by one, everyone started to leave, until only Trini and Kim remained.

Kim held out her hand, and Trini took it hesitantly.

“Let's go work on us,” Kim said quietly, and they both disappeared in a swirl of pink and yellow.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex waited impatiently for her sister to return.

“Alex, you need to calm down,” J'onn said to her quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the other Agents. While everyone knew that they were close, J'onn did try to act professional, and not so familiar at work.

“You know what Kara's like, J'onn, she's not as cautious as she should be. She still -” Alex cut herself off when she saw Kara flying towards them. From what they could see, she was carrying someone. Which would explain why she was flying so slow.

She let go of whoever she was holding and they dropped to the ground, landing solidly on their feet. Kara landed right beside them. The Red Ranger looked around at the DEO Agents, body shifting into a defensive stance subconsciously.

“You're amongst friends, I promise.” Kara told the Ranger softly, noticing the stance. “They won't hurt you.”

J'onn heard what Kara said as he walked over, “Not unless you give us a reason too,” J'onn held his hand out. “J'onn J'onzz, director of the DEO. Thank you for coming today.”

“We have a common problem Director,” Jason shook J'onn's hand firmly. “My team couldn't make it, they're doing their own investigation, but they will contact me if they find something.”

He then offered his hand to Alex who shook it.

“Agent Danvers, we spoke on the phone,” She said curtly. “You got a name?”

“Ranger Red,” Jason smiled behind his helmet as Alex rolled her eyes slightly. “Did you expect me to give up my real name so easily?”

“No, but I was hoping for something less generic.”

“The police are driving nearby,” Kara said suddenly, stopping the eventual banter. Her head was cocked to the side. “They're just down the street.”

“Good, then we can bring everyone up to speed at the same time.” J'onn said decisively, and gestured for everyone to follow him.

After the introductions had been made, with a surprise appearance by Major Lane, they got down to business.

“We have reason to believe that these individuals may be involved,” Lucy placed a series of pictures on the table in front of her. She pointed to one, “This is Thomas Samuel Oliver, former Marine.” The picture showed a Native American Man with a prominent scowl. She pointed to another, a redheaded woman with a blank stare and bright blue eyes, “This is is wife, Hayley Marie Oliver, nee' Ziktor, another former Marine.” She continued to name them.

“Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, former Marine.” She gestured to a picture of a bald black man who smirked in his picture.

“Adam John Park, former Marine.” She gestured to a picture of an Asian man who was stone faced.

“Ashley Marie Hammond, former Marine.” She held up a picture of a Latin woman with a pretty smile.

“And finally, David Michael Trueheart, former Marine.” Here she showed a picture of another Native man.

“Those last two have ties to the first two. Hammond is the cousin of Mrs. Oliver, and Trueheart is the older brother of Mr. Oliver.”

“Half brothers?” One cop asked curiously.

“They were adopted separately as kids,” Maggie and Jason said at the same time. Both mentally kicked themselves for that, before they started to explain.

“Oliver and Ziktor were a year above me at Angel Grove High.” She turned to Jason and raised an eyebrow, still pretending that she didn't know who he was. Her mental defenses were still in play just in case J'onn was listening in. Jason's armor protected him against mind reading so he was okay.

“Same.” Was all Jason said. “Oliver never really bothered anyone while there, unless they bothered him. A good way to do that was to talk shit about his family. But what do these people have to do with the Ranger we're looking for?”

“Because they've been sighted in the same towns that the White Ranger appeared in. It also helps that we have this,” She took a tablet from one of her assistants and tapped it. She turned it around and it showed the one identified as Adam Park turn into a Red Power Ranger.

“He seems to be a Gorilla from what we can tell,” She added flatly, turning to Jason. “Are you sure you don't know where they are?”

“If I did, Major Lane, then we wouldn't be having this conversation.” Jason's response was just as flat. Lucy huffed at that, and muttered under her breath. “Have I done something to offend you, Major?”

“It just seems like you're not taking this seriously enough.”

Maggie had to clamp down on her annoyance at that. Lucy didn't know anything about being a Ranger, so her ignorance wasn't entirely misplaced. She eyed Jason and sent some support through the bond.

“I know exactly how serious this situation is,” Jason snapped. “The whole world is at stake here!”

“Wait what?” Kara blinked at Jason. “How do you figure?”

“Because this Ranger is tied to the Morphing Grid, as all Rangers are. And its power is infinite. If this Ranger loses anymore control of their powers, then that power will be unleashed upon the world, destroying all life on it.”

“Believe me when I say that this is not a game, and I am not treating it like one.”

J'onn spoke up then to fill the uncomfortable silence, “You said they were former Marines.” He prompted Lucy to speak. “What happened there?”

“A mission went wrong about a year and a half ago.” She replied, not taking her eyes off of Jason. “There were a series of Riots on the border between Bialya and Kahndaq. Apparently the Liberation Group known as the Sons of Osiris were behind them. It was rumored that they also were responsible for the bombings that happened on several US bases in the Middle East.”

She gestured to the pictures, “They, along with six others, were sent to retrieve the leaders of this group. They were ambushed, and were forced to retreat with one grievously wounded, and leaving almost half of their number behind.”

She ground her teeth at this next part, “There was no plans to retrieve them, and Thomas Oliver took offense, since his brother was one of five that were left behind. He punched his CO so hard that his eye had popped out of the socket. They couldn't reattach it because it had been stepped on.”

Several people grimaced at that.

“He had been placed under arrest, but went missing not too long after with his team. They returned the next day before dawn, having rescued their remaining teammates, secured the leaders of Liberation Group, and burned the enemy stronghold to the ground. They did all of that in less than an hour.”

“So they were good,” One of the other cops stated the obvious.

“Very good,” Lucy corrected. “Good enough for my father to have considered adding them to his special unit under General Eiling.” She wasn't going to mention the name since it was above everyone's pay grade, but she was sure that J'onn knew already.

“I remember the bombings and the riots, but I don't remember any mention of this,” Alex said slowly. “Was it covered up?”

Lucy pursed her lips, “What I say next doesn't get repeated.” Everyone shared a look before nodding at Lucy. “The mission was never approved by the President, or anyone high up on the Military Chain of Command. Sergeant Shrieve enacted this mission on his own, and it caused a lot of problems with international relations.”

“Government Officials from both Kahndaq and Bialya demanded that everyone involved be handed over for trial. The President was hesitant to do so since what remained of the squad had saved two very precious people to her: her son and daughter. They were amongst those that had been captured, and no one knew who they were as they had used their grandmothers maiden name to enlist.”

“The President pardoned everyone involved, except for Shrieve, who was turned over. The six here volunteered to go, but they never made it for some reason, and were missing until recently.”

 _Which is when they could have gotten their Ranger Powers,_ Jason thought to himself. He felt a sudden surge of power before there was an explosion. He summoned his sword and ran towards the explosion, ignoring the others around him. He ran until he came upon a scene that made him skid to a halt.

Because he saw a villain that was long since dead, fighting hand to hand against a white and gold ranger, and a green ranger that looked like they belonged to his team.

 _Who the hell is this?_ Jason thought to himself, bewildered beyond belief.

“Do you know them?” Supergirl demanded, landing beside him.

“I have no idea who they are,” Jason spoke honestly. “But I intend to find out.” And with that, he leapt into the fray.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy and Hayley leapt back when a Red Ranger jumped in, and started fighting Baboo.

“Is that,” Hayley began before shaking her head. “No, I can't feel him.” This Ranger sort of moved like Jason but not. There was something off about them, especially when they swung their sword.

“Me neither,” Tommy looked around, and startled when he saw someone coming towards them. “Uh Babe, I think that's Supergirl.” _Why is there a woman dressed up as a fictional character in the middle of the road?_ He thought, then shook his head, turning back to the fight.

“Only one way to find out if this guy is on the up and up – cover me!” He launched himself at the Red Ranger and Baboo. Hayley spun on her heel, and lashed out against the person behind her with her foot.

Kara, perhaps naively, let the blow hit her, thinking that she would be unaffected. She was flat on her back, eyes wide in disbelief, and rubbing her jaw after she was hit. Hayley followed through with a stomp, which Kara dodged with her super speed.

Hayley jerked back in surprise, before assuming a fighting stance. Kara zoomed back faster than Hayley thought possible which took her further off guard. Kara nailed Hayley in the chest, sending her flying.

Hayley's hand snapped out towards the ground, scattering the tarmac everywhere when she clutched at it, and she slowed down her speed. _So that's how you wanna play?_ Hayley thought with a snarl, summoning her short swords. She leapt back at Supergirl, starting another round.

Tommy slid past the Red Ranger, hand reaching out to grab on to his wrist to stop his journey. A foot shot out, kicking Baboo away before he could fire a shot. Tommy yanked the sword away, and swung it at the Red Ranger. Sparks danced across the armor as the blow struck true.

“Back the hell off, he's mine.” He idly noted that the Ranger did not immediately get up, and that their sword was different. _Definitely not my Red Ranger, Jason would never have let that go,_ He thought, summoning his own sword in his left hand.

Jason for his part, could only watch in disbelief. _What the actual fuck?!_ He thought to himself, suddenly getting angry. He shot to his feet and gave chase.

Tommy crossed both of the swords in his hands to deflect a bolt from Baboo's blaster. The bolt crashed against the ground behind Tommy, sending up a shower of sparks, which Jason had to to dodge.

Tommy paid it no mind, and slashed at his enemy with a furious pace. Baboo was very quick, and managed to dodge most of them. The one he missed was when Tommy cut him in the back of the leg, right behind the knee cap.

He howled and dropped to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding. Tommy raised his sword to end it, but he got distracted by the appearance another White Ranger, one with a dragon helm and motif, complete with a white breast plate, not unlike Hayley's. There was something off about this one though, they almost looked like, a spirit or something as they flickered in and out. Even Jason stopped his pursuit to stare in surprise.

“Its the Ranger we're looking for – Surround them!” Lucy Lane barked out. “They do not leave this area!”

Alex ignored the fight that was happening with her sister, though she was reluctant to do that. Because for whatever reason, Kara was having a difficult time dealing with this Ranger, despite the progress she had made with her fighting. Maggie drew her gun, knowing that it would be useless, but she wasn't going to blow her cover just yet.

“What the hell?” Tommy murmured staring at this other Ranger intently, before yelping in surprise when a bolt from Baboo's blaster hit him in the stomach, making him stumble.

He snarled “You fuck!” and thrust a sword at Baboo, who rolled backwards, and landed on his feet with a slight wobble. Tommy swung both swords, and knocked the blaster out of Baboo's hands.

As Baboo flinched at the motion, Tommy nailed him with a savage kick to the chest. Baboo screeched in pain as he flew away. That screech turned into a wail as he landed into the arms of the flickering Ranger. Then the most horrifying thing happened. Baboo turned into into white dust, and was absorbed into the Ranger, who now had a more solid form though it glowed all the same. Everything stopped around them, even the fight between Hayley and Kara.

“Truce,” Hayley murmured, and started moving towards her boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Supergirl said faintly, eyes never leaving the glowing Ranger. “J'onn, got anything?”

“No – Yes,” J'onn said in frustration. “There is something there, but I'm not sure what. I can't get a clear read on them.” _And if I can't do that, I can't just fight them,_ He thought. Going into battle with little to no information was always a bad idea. So J'onn would wait for his opening, if it ever came.

“Holy shit,” Tommy whispered backing away. “He a friend of yours?!” He asked the Red Ranger coming up behind him.

“Give me that,” Jason growled, taking his sword back. “When this is over, I owe you a swipe of my blade.” He held his sword at the ready against the other White Ranger in front of him.

“When this is over, I'll put you on your ass again, trust me.” Tommy shot back, taking a defensive stance himself, and shifting the sword to his right hand.

Both of them were thrown back when a blue blur knocked right into them.

“Stay out of this, he's mine to deal with!” The Blue Wolf Ranger that had shown up spat at them, and went to engage the White Ranger. “Brother, its me, you don't need to do this!” His face plate vanished to reveal Thomas Oliver, former Marine.

“Who the fuck is that?!” Green Ranger Tommy demanded of the Red Ranger at his side, punching him in the shoulder when he didn't get an answer. “You better start talking dick head!”

“You start asshole, you came here uninvited!”

“Would the both of you shut up!” A voice called out, and they both looked up briefly, before rolling out of the way of a large red war cub. Tommy grunted and slid across the ground, clipping the new arrival behind the knee. They didn't budge one bit, and Tommy was forced to dodge again, a roar of fury ringing in his ear followed by a loud crash of the club.

The recent Red Ranger arrival got knocked off of his feet by Kara, who had rammed right into him. Hayley leapt at the Ranger, swords at the ready, before she was battered to the side by an invisible force. A Black Ranger shimmered into view afterward, chain whip in hand.

“None of you are going to touch him,” They said, swinging the chain overhead, and lashing it towards the downed Hayley, who rolled to the side. Green Ranger Tommy blurred, and shoulder checked the new Black Ranger. When he had an opening, he cut them across the stomach, causing them to cry out.

“No!” Blue Ranger Tommy shouted, face plate reappearing, and surging forward to knock Green Ranger Tommy away, punching him continuously by zooming out, and then back in. Hayley's hand shot out, a golden dome appearing in the path of the Blue Ranger, knocking him down. She continued to hit him until he barely moved. Green Ranger Tommy drew his Blaster and shot the Blue Ranger a few times. He only stopped when the Blue Ranger didn't move at all.

“Asshole,” He muttered, running to join his girlfriend.

“By order of the US Government, I order you all to stand down!” Lucy barked out, her gun aimed at the glowing White Ranger.

Two more Rangers appeared then, one Yellow and one Green, weapons drawn.

“You stand down,” The Yellow Ranger said, aiming their crossbow directly at Lucy.

“Oh fuck this,” Maggie muttered from beside Alex. “Guys, you need to get to this location, now.” She said into her communicator, to the confusion of those around her.

“We'll be there,” They heard from her wrist.

“Sawyer?” One of her fellow cops said with a frown. Maggie ignored them, and turned to her girlfriend.

“I love you,” She gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips, startling her. She took off before Alex could gather her wits.

“Maggie, no!” Alex watched as her girlfriend ran forward, going into a front tuck, and Morphing into another Green Ranger.

“Holy shit,” Another cop said incredulously. “She's been a Ranger this whole time?”

Alex watched in disbelief, which quickly turned to anger, as her girlfriend joined the fray, slashing at the new arrival of Rangers with a dagger. She was joined by the rest of the Angel Grove Rangers.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Green Ranger Tommy eyed the new Rangers in disbelief. “Babe, this is definitely not our planet.”

“Yeah I figured, but how did we get here?”

“Probably Ninjor,” Green Ranger Tommy growled. “You know what, fuck it, jump back and see what happens.”

Both moved back, but not too far to not intercede if needed. They watched, unimpressed at what they assumed was supposed to be their doppelgangers.

“Good God they suck,” Green Ranger Tommy muttered with a shake of his head, going for Baboo's Blaster. While she didn't express it out loud, Hayley agreed with him, watching with disappointment as those who bore the suits of her friends could barely fight well.

Her boyfriend picked up the Blaster, dropped to one knee, and took aim at the other White Ranger. He ignored those clad in black or wearing police uniforms as they called after him.

“Babe, give some juice.” He murmured. Hayley clamped a hand down on his shoulder, and poured some of her shield energy into him. Green Ranger Tommy channeled that into the Blaster. He fired a shot, and watched as it traveled the distance between them faster than a normal bolt, and struck the White Ranger in the shoulder.

The Ranger absorbed the bolt before the energy battled against them, and their shoulder was reduced to hamburger meat when the backlash exploded. The roar of pain that followed was enough to make everyone stop what they were doing. They waited with baited breath to see what would happen. The White Ranger started to glow more brightly, before a pulse of energy shot away from their body.

All the Rangers Demorphed when the energy hit them, knocking them over, and exposing their identities to the world. The non Rangers were unaffected. The glowing White Ranger snarled, and disappeared in a swirl of white light, taking their teammates with him.

“Freeze!” Lucy shouted, now aiming her gun at a downed Maggie. Her face was flushed, and she gave Maggie a betrayed look. Maggie supposed that it was fair, she and Lucy had become friends over the past year, and this was big. She looked around, noting the looks from her fellow cops, each one like a knife in the gut.

But the one that killed her was Alex, who stared at her with tears in her eyes, as she raised her weapon against her. Maggie started crying too as she raised her hands in surrender. Fuck, how were they going to get out of this one?

 

* * *

 

 

Ninjor looked up from his viewing monitor, “It is time,” He nodded at his brothers, receiving only one nod and a growl.

“This is still a ridiculous idea,” Daggeron grumbled.

“That you will go through with, despite your continued protests,” Zika shot back, annoyed. “Now come, my replacement is down there, and I am eager to meet him.”

“He's a spoiled shit from a dead world, what's to be excited about?”

“The possibilities alone intrigue me,” Zika muttered. “And you're one to talk, I distinctly remember you being a terror for mother and father. Get me this, give me that, by the Source Wall, you were annoying.”

“And they indulged you, because you were the baby of the bunch,” Ninjor added flatly before Daggeron could respond.

Daggeron huffed, “I was not as bad as Mon-El of Daxam.”

“No, you were worse.” Ninjor waved a hand, and a Breach opened directly into the DEO. “Let's go.”

He stepped through the Breach first and his brothers followed. Ninjor rolled his beneath his helm, and waved his hand dismissively, causing the guns trained to them to disassemble, and clatter to the floor.

“We're not here for any of you,” He projected his voice throughout the entire building. “We're here for your Leaders, and until they arrive, we will remain.” He watched Mon-El of Daxam from the corner of his eye. The boy was doing his best to calculate the distance between them, to see if he could reach them before they retaliated.

“It won't work Daxamite, not even with your speed.” Ninjor called out. “But if you wish to join us, you may.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the Fortress of Solitude, Clark Kent looked over a sudden energy reading that came from National City. He quickly took note of where it was coming from, before blasting off towards the city. Whatever this was, it was potentially dangerous, and his cousin would need his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I wrote so far, I am currently writing the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post that, but as soon as it is done, I'll post it.


	5. Chapter 5

J'onn was doing his ample best to comfort his pseudo daughter, and gather whatever information he could from those that were with them.

“Try not to be too hard on your girl,” The boy, Tommy he said he was called, said directly to Alex. He had been completely quiet vocally until then. “She wasn't allowed to tell you what she was.”

“And what do you know about it?” Alex snapped at him, eyes red from crying.

“Its the one rule we can't break,” The girl, Hayley was her name, said next. “Many Rangers have died when their identities were revealed.”

“Then how are all of you still alive?” J'onn asked this time as he noticed that Alex was becoming more distressed at the information.

“The same reason that everyone else is – the person who made our means to Morph is giving us a pass.” Hayley continued. “He already told us on our Earth that we owed him one, this is probably his way of asking us to pay it back.”

“I know the idea of us being from a different Earth is weird -”

“Actually, we know about that very possibility,” J'onn interrupted Tommy. “We've already had one visitor from another Earth, a fast one.”

“Let me guess, wears red and runs faster than the speed of light?” Tommy asked sarcastically.

“Yes actually,” J'onn noted the slight blinking of their eyes, and took note of the images flashing in their minds. “The red was a little darker than that.” He said when a particular image came to mind.

“How did -” Tommy stopped, and narrowed his eyes. More images started flashing in J'onn's mind, these featured J'onn martian form, but different. “You're a Martian, the Martian.” He whispered when J'onn remained silent, a shocked expression on his face. “Forgive me, I wasn't aware that you were real.”

“So the Supergirl I fought is real?” Hayley asked with a slightly skeptical look.

“Seems like it.” Tommy looked thoughtful. “So we not only came to a Earth with other Rangers, but with two Superheroes.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Ninjor better have a good reason for bringing us here.”

As J'onn started to inquire, his ear piece started beeping. He tapped it and spoke, “This is Director J'onzz? What? What do you mean we have uninvited guests?!”

“Is one of them blue?” Tommy asked suddenly, having overheard the conversation. “If they are, you're about to be severely outgunned.”

J'onn frowned and repeated the question. When the answer came back, Tommy and Hayley shared a look, a nod, and then broke their suppressor cuffs. As the pieces clattered to the floor, they stared at J'onn intently, ignoring the weapons that were now on them in response.

“We can help you,” Hayley said quickly, “This goes beyond what you can handle. With us you have a chance to come out of this peacefully. “

“Ninjor is not someone to play with, Supergirl and any other fighter you have amongst you won't be enough.” Tommy added. “He can destroy planets with a snap of his fingers if he so desired. He is, for lack of a better word, a God, and he's not the only one. There are others like him, all capable of the same thing. Even if you challenged him and somehow won, there will be others to take his place.”

“And you will lose.”

J'onn stared at them, gazing into their minds. They fully believed the words they were saying, but he couldn't take the risk.

Tommy suddenly snapped at him, “Look at what he did to us – he brought us all the way here without even asking for permission! What do you think he's going to do to you and this planet?!” There were thoughts flashing in his head, but they were coming in too fast for J'onn to decipher.

“Babe,” Hayley murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder. When he relaxed, she turned to J'onn, “Please, let us help you, let us talk to him and see what he wants.”

“I would speak with you anyway, I need no permission from the Martian.” The words came out of said Martian's mouth, but with a different voice. His eyes glowed blue for good measure, showing further that something was different.

“Ninjor,” Hayley said flatly. “Get out of his head.”

“No harm has come to him,” Ninjor made J'onn smirk at Alex who looked conflicted.

“Then get out of his head,” Hayley repeated more fiercely. “You've made your point.”

“As intelligent as you are, you don't know what my point is, or if I've even made it. But I will concede for now.” J'onn blinked and then shook his vigorously.

“You alright?” Alex, Hayley, and Tommy asked. Alex gave the two Rangers a glare as she laid a hand on J'onn's shoulder.

“I'm fine,” J'onn said with a groan, holding the side of his head, “I just have a splitting headache.” He eyed the Rangers. “What's your plan?”

“To talk and hopefully not lose my shit.” Tommy said.

“To talk and make sure that he doesn't lose his shit.” Hayley added, nodding at Tommy.

“That's it?” Alex gave them an incredulous look. “That's all you got?”

“Yeah, that's all we got, because that's all we're allowed to do,” Tommy said bitterly. “Fighting is not an option, not with him. Only his Kind can fight him, and they don't care for us lesser creatures or our cries for help.”

“You seem very knowledgeable of this.” J'onn pointed out.

“The Green Ranger before me made it a point to know this kind of stuff. And...I have her memories.” He added that last part reluctantly. “That's how I know that we can speak to him, and maybe come to an understanding. If he let's us, that is.”

“That sounds like a big if.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Neither J'onn, nor Alex, could respond.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are they out of their restraints?!” Lucy demanded of J'onn and Alex when she saw Tommy and Hayley. The only response she got was from Tommy and Hayley, who dropped the pieces of their cuffs right in front of her.

“They don't work on us,” Tommy muttered as he walked right past her. She eyed him and Hayley, taking in their jackets that proclaimed:

**POWER CORPS           POWER CORPS**

**RANGER GREEN         RANGER WHITE**

Each jacket had a depiction of an animal in between each phrase. A turtle on the green and a solid black outline of an eagle on the white.

“Major Lane,” J'onn said grimly. “Let them try and handle this situation – We are ill equipped to do so.”

As they continued to argue, Maggie tried, and failed to get Alex to look at her. And when Alex did look at her, it was only to give her a glare. _Oh god, she hates me,_ She thought sadly. _And why shouldn't she hate you,_ A dark voice whispered in her head. _You all but demanded that she be honest with you, but you couldn't even do the same. You're selfish Margarita, and this was bound to happen sooner or later._

She felt someone bump against her shoulder. She looked up to see Jason staring at her sadly.

“Give her time,” He whispered, wiping away a stray tear that had ran down her face. “It'll get better.”

She felt the rest of her friends silently come to stand closer to her.

“Okay, break it up.” One of their jailers said, prodding Zack in the shoulder with his gun. “Get moving.”

They were herded into the DEO like cattle. Maggie ignored the stares she was getting, along with the urge to 'Moo'. Zack and Billy hadn't even bothered to restrain themselves. As much as she wanted to smile, she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

“Finally,” A voice gritted out. Maggie turned, and eyed the Golden figure suspiciously, before eying up the others in Blue and Red. She rolled her eyes at Mon-El sitting with them, and then ignored him completely. Fucking idiot, She thought viciously. Why Kara tried to be nice to him, she didn't know. He was a fuck head as far as Maggie was concerned.

“Your pets are here, brother.” The golden figure sneered from behind his helm.

Maggie's nostrils flared at the insult that was clearly aimed at her and her friends. She turned her head when she heard the wind change. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Superman fly right into the DEO, and land in the foyer.

“Kal,” Supergirl said with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Several things happened then, and if she hadn't had Ranger senses, Maggie wouldn't have been able to follow.

Fingers snapped, and Kara and Superman burst into Gold Dust. When that settled, two kittens sat in their place. Mon-El stood from his seat, and a dagger was thrust right through his chest, courtesy of the figure in Red Armor. He spat blood as he stared at the dagger in horror, and then he dropped to the floor. The Red Figure knelt beside him and used some of his power to stem the bleeding.

Before anyone could cry out in shock, Maggie and her friends screamed in pain, dropping to their knees. Maggie felt like her insides were burning up, and that her head was going to explode.

“Whoa!” Tommy exclaimed, eyes wide. “What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled at Ninjor who had his hand outstretched towards the Earth 38 Rangers. Ninjor thrust his other hand out towards Tommy and Hayley. They ended up on the floor and in pain like the others.

A gold and red force field separated the Rangers, Mon-El, and the sons of Takion from the DEO agents, who tried to get through, to no avail. Even the now transformed Kryptonians pawed at the force field roughly to try and get through.

“Now that I have your attention,” Ninjor bit out, letting his spell cease. Everyone stared at him with varying expressions. He ignored them, and focused solely on the Rangers. “I am going to tell you what to do from now on.”

“First things first,” He snapped his fingers, and the other Rangers from Earth 38 arrived, save for their White Ranger. Ninjor swiped a hand, and they were on their knees. “I have some discipline to dole out.”

He clenched his hands into a fists, and he stripped these Rangers of their powers. As he absorbed them into his body, the Tommy of Earth 38 started screaming, while all of the other Rangers were in shock, except for Green Ranger Tommy, and White Ranger Hayley.

“You said that you would give us a chance, you bastard!”

“I gave you many chances, many times,” Ninjor said coldly. “You forget that Time is something that I can manipulate, if I so desired. I have seen you fail, over and over again. I told you that your brother was beyond saving, but you refused to listen. Now, I will take matters into my own hands, as I should have done before.”

“You can't just take away our powers – the Morphers chose us!” Before the rest could feel emboldened, Ninjor gave them all another wave of pain.

“Were it not for me, you wouldn't have had them in the first place,” Ninjor shook his head in disgust. “Between your insistence on ignoring my instructions,” He turned to other team of Rangers, “And their whining and want of action in a time of peace, this Earth is easily my most disappointing to visit.”

“And what about us?” Hayley said calmly, starting to rise from her spot.

“Yeah, you were quick to talk shit about them, I feel a little left out,” Tommy snarked before anyone else jumped in. Not that they could, since the Golden Knight had flicked his hand to silence them.

“You know why you are here,” Ninjor said more calmly to them.

“The debt,” Hayley said flatly, coming to stand firmly on her feet.

“But there's only two of us here,” Tommy stood, and crossed his arms. “You said we all owed you for sparing us.”

“You two will simply have to carry the burden for your friends. Or would you rather I leave your Earth undefended?”

“You could have just let us pay you back there.”

“But I say you are needed here, and what I say goes.”

“You're not a God,” Tommy snapped at him.

“I may as well be, given all my power.” Ninjor shook his head. “In truth, you two are the only ones here that are worth respecting, even if your manners leave much to be desired.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Hayley asked, clutching at Tommy's hand to silently warn him. “To pay you back, I mean.”

“And when do we get to go home?”

“I have several tasks for you, the first being that I want you to kill your Doppelgangers.”

“Excuse me?” Hayley said in shock after a moment of silence, “Could you repeat that?”

“I want you,” Ninjor walked over to the two teenagers. He even chained the two Ranger teams of Earth-38 for good measure so they couldn't move. “To kill your Doppelgangers.”

“No,” Tommy shook his head fiercely. “I don't kill humans. We don't kill humans.” He stepped back when Ninjor stopped right in front of him and Hayley, pulling him with her.

“But you do kill those that would destroy the world for selfish gain. Of course, this is not your world, but this is,” Ninjor moved his hands in front of him until an image of a planet appeared in front of him. “Earth 10 is where you are from. So much potential – within five years, you and the Lightspeed Organization will inspire so many to take up arms to defend this Earth. For good or ill, it matters not. You inspire them all the same.”

“Unless the Calamity is not averted.”

The room darkened, and a trail of light appeared from the side, and crashed into the model Earth. The resulting crash and explosion was violent, and the two teens took a step back in shock as the Earth warped and cracked.

“Orion's Comet,” Ninjor said viciously. “Or more accurately, Orion's Meteor. It lands on your planet in 2018, unless I make changes to it's flight path. You will of course note the current date.” Here he gestured to a calendar on one of the empty desks. Though they didn't move from their spots, their heightened sense of sight helped.

 **May 2, 2016,** the Calendar read.

“I've brought you to the past, over a year back from your time in fact. You have the chance to save not only your world, but this one. And you are heroes at the end of the day, you could never bear to know that innocents would suffer if you did nothing.”

Tommy and Hayley shared a look, hesitating long enough for people to become concerned by their answer.

“If you need more incentive, I can always bring your daughter -”

“I'll do it,” Tommy cut Ninjor off with a glare. “I will play your sick game, and go against my personal code. But don't mention my child ever again.” His eyes glowed green, and his hands started to glow as well.

“Your restraint has come a long way,” The space around them shifted, and the fateful day that the Earth 10 Rangers were exposed played out.

“I thought you would have torn Melanie Sheer limb from limb,” Ninjor gestured to the enraged version of Tommy being held back by four of his friends. “Not that you wouldn't have been justified.”

“What else do we need to do?” Tommy ignores the scene before him and focuses solely on Ninjor.

Ninjor jabbed a finger at Tommy and Hayley of Earth 10, taking their powers away, “Kill them first and we can discuss it,” Ninjor waved a hand, tearing open the space between dimensions, before waving another hand to send both Tommy's and Hayley's into it. “Fight for your lives.” He called after them, closing the Breach after clenching his fist.

As Ninjor studied the the Ranger Energies he acquired, his brother scoffed, “You don't expect me to believe that two children will defeat two highly trained killers, do you?”

“Believe what you like, Daggeron.” Ninjor took the blue energy and put it directly into the green, watching as the blue spread from the center then outwards, and back in. He took the black energy and put it into the white, gaining the same effect. “Just keep in mind that one of those 'children as you call him, has a child himself. He would set the world on fire for that girl, and I gave him the match to do so.”

“His beloved is hardly a slouch herself, what with her intelligence and her unique physiology, and she loves that child with all her heart. She's practically her second mother.”

“You make it sound as if they don't care about anything else.” His other brother spoke.

“They do, but she is their main priority and inspiration. They will kill their counterparts just to get back to her. I have been wrong before, but in this instance, I know that they will prevail.” Ninjor looked at his other brother. “Whenever you are ready, Zika, you may begin the power transference.”

“Brother please, reconsider.” Daggeron begged, but received a shake of his brothers head.

“I want to see my family again. I will not live another day without them.” Zika began to chant in a tongue that only his brothers understood. As he did, his armor started to glow, and so did the dying Daxamite.

Mon-El gasped for breath as his body started to rise from the floor. His arms lifted up and extended outwards like he was being crucified.

“Your life becomes mine, and my life yours,” Zika said to Mon-El. His armor started to disintegrate and reform onto Mon-El, who gasped as he fatal wound healed. “From now on, you will be The Bearer of the Lights of Magna. And you will defend them to your dying day, as I have.” Zika looked down at his now exposed grey hands and smiled.

Zika looked up at Mon-El, helmet fading away and right on to the shocked Daxamite. “I thank you, Prince Mon-El, without you I wouldn't be able to move on. Know that this burden I give you is not something to be abused, and should you abuse it, your life is forfeit.” He started to turn to dust as well, starting from the hands.

“I will see you on the other side, my brothers, when you finally tire of all of this.” Zika looked to both of them with a smile. “Don't take too long.” His smile and body faded from existence then, until nothing was left.

Daggeron reached out before stopping and retracting his hand and clenching it into a fist. He glared up at the Daxamite who couldn't believe that he was still alive.

“Its what he wanted, brother,” Ninjor stepped away from the two spheres of energy. “Do you have it?” He asked flatly.

“Our brother-” Daggeron rounded on his eldest sibling, but he was cut off.

“Died with honor, do not disgrace his memory,” Ninjor's voice was still flat as he ignored Mon-El who had descended to the floor clad in his brother's armor. “Do you have what I asked for?”

The growl that erupted from Daggeron's throat would have been enough to scare even the bravest of fighters. Ninjor remained unfazed as his brother summoned three Arm-guards he had forged.

“Never ask for anything ever again.” Daggeron snapped his fingers and disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. The Arm-guards fell to the floor after he left. Ninjor just sighed, and opened a portal for his champions to come through.

“Drama Queen,” He muttered as the Earth 10 Rangers landed harshly on the ground, practically half dead from exhaustion, with broken limbs and a missing eye for Tommy. Their dead counterparts followed after. “I know that all of you are confused,” Ninjor said to the crowd that still couldn't respond to him. “But all will be explained.” He grabbed the three Arm-Guards from the floor and threw them at Mon-El, Tommy, and Hayley. Mon-El's new armor turned black, and bled into the Arm-guard after it attached itself to him. He flinched, and clutched at his head as flashes of memories, and information was put into it. Dropping to his knees, he cried out in pain with blood coming out of his nose as he received the information he would need later on.

“Do not do my brother a disservice, boy, or I will kill you myself,” Ninjor watched the Daxamite for a moment before looking to his champions. Tommy and Hayley barely flinched when their Arm-guards attached to them. They did, however, start to scream when Ninjor pushed the fused energies he made into the Arm-guards.

“Welcome, to your new lot in life,” Ninjor murmured as the energies started to heal their recipients, including growing back Tommy's eye. “The burning effect will wear off in time.” He added, uncaring of whether or not they could hear what he is saying since he already knew the outcome. He suddenly jabbed a finger at the Rangers he Depowered.

“You three are useless to me now, but what to do with you? Should you receive a quick death, or should you suffer?” Ninjor tilted his head, “Or maybe I should give you over to Major Lane over there as a gift.” He shrugged and summoned the Ranger energies he took. “Yes I think that I will do that. Say goodbye to these, you will never have them again.”

He threw them upwards, and they scattered in different directions. The Green and Red energies left the building entirely, seeking out new bearers of their great power. The Yellow energy, phased right through the force field and struck its new bearer. Ninjor smiled under his helm, “Welcome to the Morphing Grid, Agent Danvers.”

“Oh hell,” Alex said in shock, staring down at her gloved hands through her new helmet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, hope you guys enjoy.

Ninjor had left behind a few silver blue containers, and the departed with nothing more than a promise to return after they succeeded. As if it was already decided. And maybe it was, Alex thought taking in the fact that the dome that stopped them from entering was gone. Kara and Clark had been restored to their normal forms. Her sister immediately rushed to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly. She was so worried that she hadn't noticed that she was hovering above the ground.

“Yeah,” Alex said quietly, taking in the fact that everyone was staring at her. She was thankful that her face was hidden, because a blush did start to rise to her cheeks at the looks of awe she was getting. So to combat that, she straightened her shoulders, and walked around Kara.

“These people need help,” Alex said firmly, kneeling down next to Mon-El. Now he wasn't her most favorite person in the world, definitely not, but as she looked at his face, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He looked tired and sad at the same time.

“Agent Danvers -”

“I don't have time for an interrogation, Major,” Alex helped Mon-El to his feet and slung his arm over her shoulder. “I have work to do. Supergirl, Superman, please grab these two.” She helped Mon-El walk to her work station in the Med Center. Kara picked up Tommy, and Kal picked up Hayley, following behind Alex.

“What are you doing?” Kara hissed at her sister.

“They need medical attention and,” Alex lowered her voice to a whisper. “I really don't want to deal with anything else right now.”

“We need...we need to plan,” Mon-El slurred a little before anyone else could respond. “There will be an invasion -” He slumped and laid his head on Alex's shoulder.

“Hey, what was that?” Alex sighed when she got no response. She could feel Kara's eyes on Mon-El and did her best to ignore her sister. No doubt she was pissed about the fact that Mon-El was supposedly a Prince. Alex knew that Kara despised Daxam and its people, but she felt sorry for the last Daxamite. This new revelation, if true, would throw a Monkey Wrench into the friendship that she tried to establish with Mon-El.

Alex felt another pair of eyes on her, but she ruthlessly ignored the feeling. She knew who it was and she really, really did not want to think about her right now. Instead, she did the only thing she thought she should do – tend to the wounded to keep her mind focused.

It was much better than thinking about her girlfriend.

* * *

 

 

The White Dragon Ranger let out a roar of anger. It did not know what caused the connection with the others to disappear, but it did not like it, not at all. Whatever had caused it, was strong enough to potentially destroy a Ranger – if that even happened at all. The White Dragon needed to know, and the best way to do that, would be to head towards the new bearer of the yellow power, since they were at the source.

But first, it needed to get its Zord.

In New Zealand, the Red Ranger Power struck a man who was on a hike with his lovers. He fell of the side of the trail, and if his powers hadn't kicked in, he might have been crippled or killed in the fall that took place. Still, his loved ones would panic when they saw him disappear in a flash of red.

In London, a young scientist was struck by the Green Ranger Power as she was working on her latest project. Thankfully, she didn't hit or break anything vital when she fell to the floor. Her colleagues would be baffled, when they watch her disappear in a flash of green after they checked the security footage.

 

* * *

 

 

Hayley blinked at the sudden light that entered her eyes, and she closed them shut in response. How long had she been out? She adjusted as best as she could when she opened them again. God, those two are obnoxious, she thought giving a slight glare at the two Aliens arguing over past lies, before ignoring them. She looked over to her boyfriend and frowned.

Tommy stared down at the ruined remains of his jacket, looking deep in thought, and appeared to be tuning everything around him out. Hayley shifted off of her bed, and walked over to Tommy. She sat beside him before placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, blinking as if he just realized that he wasn't alone. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips in response.

Then he looked over to the squabbling Aliens, annoyed beyond belief.

“Excuse me,” He said calmly and politely, but the Aliens continued to fight while their companions tried to calm them down.

“What does it matter if I was a Prince?!”

“I don't know, how about the fact that your family is responsible for all the slave trade in the known universe!”

“Excuse me,” Tommy tried again, getting irritated.

“Oh please, its not as if Krypton was filled with Saints – or are we going to ignore the fact that you colonized thousands of worlds and left them in ruins!”

“Hey shit heads!” Tommy roared, startling several people including the Aliens he was trying to talk with. When he had their attention, he continued, “While its nice to know that even white passing Aliens can have fucked up cultures, we have better things to focus on. Like the White Dragon Ranger, who is headed this way.”

“And how do you know that?” Lucy Lane demanded, walking right up to him with a glare.

“Because I can feel it,” Tommy said calmly.

“So can I.” Hayley said, “And I bet that Agent Danvers can as well.” She turned to the woman in question, who still was in her Ranger Armor.

“Is that what that sense anger and rage is?” Alex asked quietly.

“Yeah, its from the Ranger Bond,” Hayley sighed. “And if its not here already, it must be using the Dragon Zord to travel. Expect a large warship to be floating above the city soon enough.”

“And what are you prepared to do about it?” Lucy crossed her arms, and continued to glare.

Hayley replied, “We'll help you, the people in this city do not deserve to be harmed because of the other Rangers before us.”

“But we won't work for you,” Tommy added stiffly. “We're not soldiers and we're not from this planet. You can't order us around, and likewise, we won't order you around.”

“Also, there's no other way around it, but when we beat this Ranger, his host will be dead. He has been for awhile, and when we win, I don't want anyone accusing us of murder.”

Lucy looked pointedly at the two of them, “What would you call what you did earlier if not murder?”

The room seemed to get colder at her question. Of course, there were many in the room who were trying not to judge them, for they had been put in positions where they had to use lethal force. The others? Well, they couldn't quite hide their contempt.

“The space between a rock and a hard place,” Tommy said sadly, before his face hardened, “I don't expect you, or anyone else here to understand why we agreed to do it. Just be grateful that you didn't, and that we can avert a disaster here today.”

He eyed Mon-El and Kara then, “Put aside your petty grievances from your dead cultures, and help preserve the ones on this planet. They are the ones that matter now.”

He stood up, and as he loomed over Lucy, he spoke softly, “I don't care if you don't trust us, we have a mission to complete. We will protect this world, and when the fighting is done, we will go home.”

“Nothing is going to stop us from that, not even you.” Hayley fished coldly, standing as well. “Now, we need to plan. Mon-El, Agent Danvers, join us.” Both of them walked around Lucy, and made their way to the cases that Ninjor left behind. Mon-El clenched his jaw, and followed after them, ignoring the calls from Kara and the others. Alex followed after a moments of hesitation and stayed at a respectful distance.

When some of the soldiers tried to block their path, Hayley just moved to the side with her shield, which now had a white tint to it. She did not do so aggressively, but neither she nor her companions would be denied. Silently, and in sync, she, Tommy, and Mon-El opened the cases and peered inside.

Tommy pulled out two solid white crystals from his case, and held one out to Alex. She hesitated briefly, before reaching a hand out to take the crystal.

“Alex, no,” Maggie said, speaking up for the first time in a while, “You don't know what -”

“I didn't say that you could talk to me,” Alex's voice was cold as she cut her girlfriend off. She snatched the crystal away from Tommy with a snarl.

“Agent Danvers, please, not now.” Tommy said quietly, but firmly. “We have a task to complete and in fighting will not help anyone.” He leaned forward and whispered, “I am not saying that you are not allowed to be angry, I am only asking that you hold on for a moment. Your new duty as a Ranger takes precedence.”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded once.

“Do you have a plan? One that you're willing to share with the rest of us?” Lucy asked somewhat sarcastically.

“No we're making this up as we go along,” Mon-El snapped before anyone else could speak.

“Mon-El -”

“No!” He cut Tommy off. “We not only have to deal with a dying Ranger that could destroy the city, we also have to prepare for a full scale invasion whilst being hopelessly out gunned.”

“And who will be responsible for this invasion?” J'onn asked this time.

“The Machine Empire.”

There was silence and then Kim snorted.

“Yeah, right.” She said then blinked when every alien in the room turned to glare at her, including Superman.

“Something funny, Ms. Hart?” J'onn demanded.

“Erm-”

“You can educate her later, we have better things to do,” Hayley rolled her eyes at the Kim of this Earth, “Everyone capable of flight, follow me.” Her eyes changed then, one White, the other Black. She lifted off of the ground and flew away, morphing into her new White and Black Armor as she did so.

“I'd follow her if I were you,” Tommy said pointedly to the Kryptonians and the Martian among them. “Go! We don't have much time to debate, the Ranger will be here at any moment, and you three need to help scout.” He added when they hesitated.

They shared looks before following after Hayley, Supergirl only doing so after getting a nod from her sister. The Martian only did so after telling one to follow Major lane's orders until he came back.

“Mon-El, you're with me.” Tommy said to the Daxamite.

“And what about me?” Alex asked sharply.

“I can't take you into the heart of the conflict,” Tommy shook his head at her. “It would be irresponsible to do that. You're new to this, and you could -”

“Take me with you,” Alex cut him off, voice still sharp. “When I became an agent here, I knew the risks involved. I will fight for my home, whether you like it or not.” She turned her head towards Maggie who looked ready to protest again. Alex raised a hand and shook her head, silently telling her to back off.

Tommy eyed her, eyes turning Green and Blue separately, “Very well,” He nodded at her. “Mon-El bring your case, and hold on tight.” Tommy morphed into his new Green and Blue armor, grabbed both Alex and Mon-El, before turning to the other Rangers.

“Make yourselves useful for once and gather your Zords for battle.” He zoomed away in a flash of Green and Blue before they could respond.

“Oh fuck this!” Maggie snarled, breaking her restraints and broke into a run, heading for the exit whilst morphing. Her friends followed right after, doing the same.

There was a beat of silence.

“I guess that makes us chopped liver,” Some one muttered near Lucy who turned to glare at everyone, and assumed command.

“Let's move people! I need anyone who has worked in the field to grab your gear and hit the streets! We have people to protect, chopped liver or not. Now get a move on!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

From his throne, Ninjor grinned under his helmet as he watched everything unfold.

“You just had to spoil all the fun didn't you?!” A whiny voice demanded and Ninjor almost groaned. He turned his head to see the floating imp that annoyed everyone in all dimensions. “My White Ranger plan would have been brilliant if you hadn't interfered!”

“The Rangers are from my domain, Mxy, you know that I do not take kindly to having them tampered with.”

“Unless you do it, right?” Mxy sneered at Ninjor.

“Yes, I made them, not you I get to play with them if I so desire. And if you interfere again, I will sick Bat-Mite and Mopee on you.”

Mxy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me,” Ninjor snapped back. “You know that they like me, more than they like you.”

At first, it seemed like Mxy would ignore the threat, but then he slumped in defeat.

“Spoil sport,” He muttered.

“Now stay the hell away – you and your brother both, I'll not have you two ruin any of my plans with your fake marriage proposals and musical numbers. If I get an inkling that you two will try something, I'll ask Larry to join Mopee and Bat-Mite.”

Mxy paled, then whimpered, “I'll stay away, I promise.”

“You better, now get the hell out of my home.” When the imp disappeared in a puff of smoke, Ninjor sighed to himself. He should have just killed the little bastard, but that would make him more enemies than he needed right now. Not to mention that he would lose a lot of energy doing so, energy that he probably wouldn't get back unless he tapped into the Grid.

He shook his head to banish that thought and turned back to his viewing sphere. The day he needed to do something like that would be a dark day indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

While watching the world at the speed he was going, Tommy couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was to see things slowed down. Turning his head towards a tall building, Tommy changed directions, and headed towards it. Jumping up while keeping a steady grip on his comrades, Tommy planted one foot on the wall of the building, the another, and ran up it.

When he reached the top, he stopped using his speed, and things returned to normal.

“You two alright, any whiplash?” He asked.

“I'm fine,” Mon-El grunted at him.

“Same.” Alex said stiffly. “Why are we here?”

“I needed a view, and we needed to talk to our new friends uninterrupted.” As he said this flashes of green and red light appeared and the two newest rangers fell in front of them. Tommy's face plate fell away as he approached the two.

“Whoa there,” Tommy said, hands raised when the two responded negatively to his presence. “I'm not here to hurt you -”

“Who the hell are you?!” The Green Ranger shrieked at him before staring down at their hands. “And what the hell am I wearing?!” She shrieked again, her English accent becoming more pronounced. The Red Ranger started to rant in Samoan as he clutched at his armor. Though Tommy was only partially fluent in the language, he understood the basic premise of what was said.

“Hey!” Mon-El snapped at them. “We have the fate of the world in our hands right now! You two can freak out later!”

“Thank you Mon-El but I have this,” Tommy said sternly and the Daxamite scowled at his back as he knelt in front of the Rangers. “Listen I know that you're scared, and I know that you're confused, but we need your help. I promise, when this is over, I will explain everything that I can, to the best of my ability.”

He held out his hands to the both of them, and they both hesitated.

“Please, lives are at stake.” Tommy pleaded with them and they relented reluctantly.

“You better have a good explanation after all this is over,” The Green Ranger snarled as he helped her up.

“You know, I probably hit my head when I fell over,” The Red Ranger said, his New Zealand accent strong. “So this is probably just a bad dream.” The Green Ranger scoffed at him, but said nothing as Mon-El thrust a small crystal sphere at her. He did the same for the Red ranger and Tommy.

“Is this..a spider of some kind?” The Green Ranger asked incredulously, peering at the gold spider within the green orb. The Red Ranger did the same with his red gorilla in an amber sphere.

“Yeah, and you summon it like this.” Mon-El charged his sphere with Morphing Grid energy until it was enlarged to the size of a softball. He cocked his arm back and threw the sphere into the sky. There was a crash of thunder, and a lightning strike before his Bull Zord appeared, roaring and flying in the sky.

“Draw on the power you feel down to your bones,” Tommy took over the explanation, only mildly annoyed with Mon-El. “Feel it pour throughout your very being, and give it to your Zord.” He did the same with his wolf, hearing a howl in his head. He waited for the others to do the same – it didn't take as long as he expected. He nodded to each of them before he threw his sphere – the others followed suit.

After the crashes of thunder and the bolts of lightning, all of their Zords were there, roaring and howling in unity.

“Magnificent, aren't they?” Tommy said to his stunned companions. He thought hard and called out to his first Zord.

Tor, are you there?

Yes Tommy, I am.

Good, come say hi to your brother, Agenor.

Of course, in this world, the Zords didn't talk, and they didn't have names. But that didn't mean that Tommy couldn't feel the wolfs excitement at having a brother, or the fact that Tommy just gave him a name.

There was a screech as Tor joined the new Zords.

“That's Tor, my first Zord.” Tommy felt compelled to add. “Now follow my lead,” Tommy ordered, bending his knees before launching himself into the sky. He landed on top of his new Zord, and then went through a hatch, and into the cockpit He took hold of the controls, and felt, more than saw, the others follow behind him. First Mon-El, then Agent Danvers, and then the new Rangers.

“Look towards the horizon,” He told them. “That is where our target will be.”

“And what will our target be?”

“A giant warship in the shape of a dragon.” Hayley entered into the conversation, and she appeared, floating beside Tommy's Zord. “All of you need to keep it at bay, while I and the others try to get on board.”

“Be careful,” Tommy murmured to her.

“Always am.” Hayley murmured back. A roar sounded from the distance and they all turned to see the White Dragon Zord heading their way.

“We'll form a blockade to keep it from reaching the shore,” Tommy said to those in their Zords. “Hayley, we may need Saba to help us, mainly to keep an eye out.”

“Of course.” A second later, Saba joined them. Hayley even added her new chameleon Zord.

“Wait for my signal, then you do what you need to do. Alright newbies, follow me.” Tommy made his wolf leap forward and then sprint across the air. He felt the others join him. “When I tell you too, I want you to surround the Zord and do your best to subdue it. Your Zords are equipped with enough weapons to do this, you just need to tell it what to do.”

“How?” That came from the Red Ranger.

“You feel for it. There's an instinctual aspect to this and you have to embrace it – you can't be afraid.”

“Are you the team leader?” That was Green and she sounded stiff.

“On my world I was not. On this world, it is undecided. I am one of the most experienced Rangers out of all of us, and for now, I ask you to trust me. We can decide who team leader will be when this is all over.”

“You make it sound easy.” Alex commented.

“Better to be confident and sure, than to let any doubt fester.” Tommy responded. “Now its time for the opening salvo. Tor, hit em with the Sell Shock.”

Tor screeched and then disappeared a flash of green light. He reappeared on top of the White Dragon Zord, shell first, and pushed it down towards the water. When the Dragon Zord decided to respond in kind by charging its body with Grid Energy, Tor disappeared again. The Dragon switched targets, and aimed its maw right at Tommy.

It fired a beam of pure white light which never made it to its target – for Tor had intercepted it, using his shell as a shield. The beam reflected upwards shot towards the upper atmosphere. The White Ranger canceled the attack when it saw that it wasn't working.

“Time to earn your keep newbies!”

At Tommy's shout, the Rangers jumped around Tor and attacked the Dragon Zord. Tommy's wolf clawed across the Dragons back, tearing at the joints where the wings were attached. The Red Ranger's ape pulled one joint completely off and the Dragon lost a wing. The Green Ranger's spider webbed the maw of the Dragon shut. In theory, if it were to use its main attack again, the energy would have no where to go and could cause internal damage. The spider jumped back and started to shoot more webbing to help constrict the Dragon.

Mon-El had gone under, and used the horns of his bull to cut the underbelly of the Dragon. Alex pulled the trigger on her control. Her eagle shrieked in response, and unleashed a torrent of lightning from its beak. It struck the joint of the other wing, severing it. The chameleon Zord lashed out with its tongue to pulled at the tail of the Dragon. The metal was crushed under the pressure used before the tail came loose.

Strangely, though they had damaged it severely, the Zord was being repaired at an alarming rate. Even the tiniest of pieces were being assembled back into place alongside the larger pieces.

“Don't let up!” Tommy yelled over the comms. “Not until I tell you. Hayley, now might be a good time to enact your part of the plan.”

“On it.” She turned to her companions. “You remember what you need to do?”

“Yeah, break enough things to keep the pilot distracted.” Kara answered, moving with her cousin to be in front of Hayley. “What about you?”

“I'm going to fight the distracted pilot.” Hayley replied, placing one hand on Kara's shoulder, and the other on Superman's. J'onn moved behind Hayley and grasped her shoulders. “Now fly as fast as you can.”

Both Kryptonians did so, zooming straight for the Dragon Zord. J'onn used his phasing ability, extending it to his comrades due to their shared touch. In the blink of an eye, they were through the hull of the Zord, and in the center. They separated just as quickly as the came, with Hayley flying directly to the command deck.

J'onn, still using his phasing, dug his hands through any control panel he could to pull apart the internal workings. Kara punched anything she could reach, Clark fired his heat vision at the fuel lines, causing no small amount of fires. All three tried not to be too surprised as the damage started to repair itself, they just kept going.

Hayley flew as fast as she could, dodging and weaving through the corridors of the Zord. She paused briefly when she came across the entrance to the command deck. She took a deep breath and summoned her blaster. She charged it with her shield energy, and fired when she had enough power.

She jumped right through the hole, using her shield to block the light arrows that were sent her way. She turned invisible and flew around the command deck, taking shots here and there. She noticed that the damage done to the Zord by the White Ranger's hand did not repair itself. That gave Hayley a new idea. Hopefully this new plan wouldn't be a mistake.

Saba, tell Tor to get me when he sees me exit the Zord. And he needs to be prepared to go into deep space.

Understood. Saba responded as he flew over the battle.

Hayley dodged some more arrows, a little annoyed that the White Ranger could sense her. She found her opening when she deflected two arrows back at the Ranger, lodging them dead center mass. She flew hard and fast, knocking the dagger from the Ranger's hand. Catching it, she swiped the blade across the White Rangers body before stabbing it through its face.

The body started to slump, and Hayley caught it, feeling an unnatural heat start to flare up. She aimed her blaster skyward as everything started to fall apart. She fired right at the hull, and flew right through the hole. She winced when the body started to get hotter and started to glow. There was another kind of light before she was whisked away, and ended up inside the hangar bay of her boyfriends Zord.

“Tor, open the hangar bay doors!” She cried throwing the body away from her with all her strength. The doors opened at her command, alarms blaring while the air was being sucked out in to darkness. Hayley started to move forward do to the sudden pull when she was jerked back by an invisible force.

“I have you.” Tor's voice sounded over the alarms through the P.A. System.

Hayley called out, “Get us out of here!” when she saw the body flail and fly right out into space. There was a pause, a flash of green light, and then the loss of air stopped. Hayley was lowered to the floor and she could see the sun. Then a robotic wolf head poked its way into the bay.

“You deviated from the plan,” Tommy sounded relieved that she was back. He guided his Zord directly into the hangar bay. “What were you thinking?!” He demanded.

“I had a better plan,” Hayley said firmly as everyone else started to file in. I'm so glad that Tor has enough room, She thought idly while her boyfriend jumped out of his Zord, face plate falling away. As he made his way over, his frown slowly melted into a small smile.

“I can see that,” Tommy murmured. “But next time, can you warn me about something like that?” He pulled her into a hug when she was in arms reach. “I thought I had lost you.” He whispered, uncaring of those who could hear him.

Her own face plate falling away, Hayley murmured, “I'm sorry.” She hugged him tightly. “I saw the chance to do it more effectively and I took it.”

“What did you do, exactly?” J'onn asked, reluctant to come between the two.

“The Dragon Zord could be damaged by the energy from the Ranger's dagger. I thought that maybe if I used it on the Ranger, it would destroy it.”

“And what if you were wrong?” Mon-El asked curiously.

“I still have my crystal with me.” Hayley shrugged at him. “I wasn't solely banking on the dagger working.” A thought occurred to her. “When will we retrieve the Zord? We can't let the wrong kind of people have even just a bit of that tech.”

“About that,” Tommy shared a look with the others.

“What is it?” Dread started to worm its way into Hayley's heart.

“The Zord is gone.” Clark said seriously.

“Gone? What do you mean gone? A warship of that size doesn't just -” She stopped and growled to herself. “It doesn't just vanish unless you had the power to make it disappear.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Tommy nodded at her.

“You think Ninjor did this?” Mon-El frowned. “But why? He gave us all the knowledge and tools we needed to battle the White Ranger. Why have us go through all of that when he could have just done it himself?”

“I don't know,” Tommy admitted. “But whatever his reasons, what can we do but wait and see?”

 

* * *

 

Ninjor looked at the energy from the explosion and smiled under his helmet. Its power could rival that of a dying star, and now it was his to shape and to mold. His smile wavered as he looked upon the scrap pile that was once a mighty and powerful warship.

“Your sacrifice will not be in vain, old friend.” He said solemnly. He looked at the final piece of his new puzzle – the weapon that claimed two innocent parents. As he held the revolver in hand, he contemplated its history and the lives it changed. The most obvious was the warrior it made – a champion for a dark and dying city filled with lost people.

But now, it could be more than just a thief's weapon of choice.

“You were used to shed innocent blood,” Ninjor said. “Now you will be used to defend the innocent.” He tossed the gun into the pool of water at his feet. He looked to the Dragon Zord. “ You gave your old and tortured life in combat - your new life will have an even greater purpose.” He waved his hands and the Zord shrank before it was placed in the pool alongside the gun, down to the last piece of shrapnel.

“And you were created in strife, following the death of a good man,” He said to the large ball of energy. “Now you will help bring peace to any conflict you encounter.” He waved his hands again, and the ball shank to fit inside the pool. It started to boil the water as it did so.

“Lets make some magic happen.” Ninjor intoned and snapped his fingers. There was a terrible rumble in response, and the universe seemed to shudder as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it seems like I am breezing through things but there will be a cool down period at some point. And we will have certain character interactions that I know people are looking forward too.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my heart goes out to the Magasiva family. Pua was a inspiration to all Polynesian kids- me especially - when he donned the Red Ninja Costume all those years ago. He will be missed, but never forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley was not in the mood to deal with the doppelgangers of her beloved friends. Especially when they started to complain.

“Why the hell didn't you wait for us?!” Not their Jason demanded of them. They were back at the DEO, having already debriefed Major Lane on what happened. She was not pleased in the slightest that a potential asset had been lost, but she was glad on their success.

The Newbies – Shane and Kendall - were off to the side trying to Demorph with Mon-El and Alex. The two Kryptonians and lone Martian were doing their best to talk them through while the more experienced Rangers were having their discussion. A seemingly odd set of choices, but given that Agent Danvers did not want to be near her girlfriend now, and was using her adoptive sister as a shield, it made some sense.

“There wasn't enough time. Besides,” Tommy looked them up and down. “Your Megazord would just get in the way. This battle required individual Zords to attack as one unit. Your Kimberly is the only one that can fly, the rest of you can fight better on solid ground.”

“And how would you know that?” Maggie asked sharply, coming to stand directly beside her team leader. “We never told you anything about us or our Zords.”

“You didn't, but Ninjor did,” Hayley replied before Tommy could. “He told us everything about each of you. Including how some of you think you deserve to leave this life behind, because the threats you were promised haven't shown up yet.” She looked directly at Kim's Doppelganger as she said this. Earth 38 Kimberly flushed, and glared right back.

“You talk a big game,” Tommy picked up the conversation, looking at 'Jason' with a sneer. “But we both know that whatever faith you have in being a Ranger has nothing to do with actual faith. It has to do with the fact that you have nothing else going for you.”

Blue eye turned red and nostrils were flared in response.

“Let's get one thing clear ass wipe; you may have the face of my good friend and leader, but you are not my good friend and leader. Never talk to me like that ever again.” Tommy snarled to the visibly angry Ranger in front of him.

“Oh children,” Ninjor's voice called before he appeared directly into the lobby, watching as every Ranger shifted into a defensive stance. The newbies were put behind the more experienced fighters. “Its time to make nice. You have conflicts on the horizon.” All of the DEO Agents went for their guns, knowing that it would be useless, but still did so on instinct.

“You expect me to work with these scrubs who have no fire left in them?!” Tommy barked back, stepping in front of Major Lane. He gestured angrily at the other Rangers. “They don't even want to be here!”

“Then remind them about what it means to be apart of this legion of warriors,” Ninjor spoke over the protests of the other Rangers. “Reignite that fire that is burnt out.”

“That's not in our job description,” Hayley snapped at him.

“It is if I tell you to do so,” Ninjor sighed. “But I did not come here to argue, I come bearing a gift.” He held his hands out and a white light shone. After a moment, what could only be described as a customized assault rifle appeared in Ninjor's hands.

It was highlighted by white with a solid black base. What gave some people pause was the was the muzzle of the gun – it was in the shape of a dragon's maw.

“You turned the Dragon Zord into a gun?” Tommy asked incredulously, and was seemingly offended by the prospect.

“This is the Dragon Rifle. I was hoping to make a cannon, but that would have been too cumbersome.” Ninjor tossed the Rifle to Hayley, who caught it deftly. “You get to test it first my dear, for it was your victory that ensured the making of this weapon.”

“I wasn't the only one who fought,” She responded warily, not liking how good the Rifle felt in her hands.

“That is true, but you were the one to deal the killing blow to the Rogue Morpher. Had you not done that, and put the energy out in deep space, I wouldn't be able to make that.”

“I didn't do it for you,” Hayley said flatly, starting to like the weapon she held even less.

“No, but you have my thanks all the same.” Hayley was sure that the bastard was grinning under his helmet. She tempted to shoot him for that.”

“You just might have your chance, Miss Ziktor.”

“Wha-” Hayley gasped when a portal was torn open near Ninjor and another Ninjor stepped through. This one was wielding a wicked looking sword, and wore red armor, complete with a Mohawk helm. His face plate was missing and he had a mad look in his eyes. When he spotted Hayley, he charged with a scream of fury.

Hayley disengaged the safety on the Rifle and took aim. She ignored the armor that formed around her in response as she took her shot. There was a roar that shook her to the core and the kickback from the Rifle was insane. A pure bolt of white light shot from the muzzle, not unlike the attack from the Dragon Zord. This bolt was more concentrated however, and it tore right through the crazed Ninjor and entered the portal that was still open.

The crazed Ninjor fell to the floor, and the bolt struck what looked like a generator of some kind. The generator exploded, and the fire started to travel towards the opening of the portal. The living Ninjor closed the portal and looked down at the body of the other.

“Thank you my dear,” Ninjor murmured as Hayley engaged the safety on the Rifle. She placed it on the table beside her and stepped away from it. “All the Rangers I tasked with killing this cretin died before they could do so.”

“I image that it would be difficult to kill a God,” Tommy commented sarcastically, placing his hand in Hayley's. He knew that she was upset about what she just did. While both had learned that sometimes killing was necessary, they didn't like it at all.

“It is, but this thing was no God, merely a damaged copy of myself. You can imagine my disappointment that a handful of Rangers were unable to take care of this task.”

“Why would make a copy of yourself?” Jason asked, scowling. “And why couldn't you deal with this one?”

“Because I have more important things to do,” Ninjor said coldly, and suddenly, they were all transported into another plane of existence. Save for the platform they were on, and a few stars here and there, it was dark and not a single light could be seen.

Ninjor snapped his fingers and there was a whoosh of air. The platform moved at an alarming speed and suddenly it stopped. Everyone but Ninjor fell to the floor, and the newbies had been forcibly Demorphed.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Ninjor commented as everyone groaned.

“What the hell was tha-” Maggie started before she looked up and gasped. Everyone else looked up, and those tied to the Great Power gasped as well. Out floating in the empty space, was what could only be described as a giant metallic human heart. It had several multicolored lights swirling around it like a series of storms.

“I give you, the Heart of the Great Power.” Ninjor intoned.

“Incredible,” Kendall stood and tried to get a closer look. “What is it made of?”

“The home world of my fathers enemies – Apokolips.”

“You're a New God,” Tommy said after taking a sharp breath. Oh no, this is bad, very, very bad, He thought, glancing at everyone on the platform. The humans being confused was no surprise, but the fact that the older Rangers, the Martian, and the two Kryptonians among them were confused as well set Tommy on edge.

“Correct.” Ninjor answered Tommy's non-question, but said no more.

“What is a New God exactly?” Lucy asked Tommy who hesitated.

“Beings of immense power,” He said slowly, watching Ninjor warily. “I thought Ninjor was a Fifth Dimensional Being pretending to be a God. And while they are powerful, they have their limits and have to abide by certain rules. New Gods, typically, do not.” He had never been more thankful for the fact that he had read comics as a kid than he was now. Though, it was tempered by the fact that some of the nightmares he read about growing up might be true.

“We have to maintain the balance of Good and Evil, for Nature demands it.” Ninjor said quietly. “Outside of that, yes, we can do as we please. Take this for example.” He gestured to the Heart. “This Apokolips belonged to Earth 38. And when I destroyed it, I had to put its opposite, New Genesis, in a place where it did not exist before. They defend that Universe from the Apokolips that exists there.”

“Then what keeps the Balance on Earth 38?” Clark spoke next.

“You do, alongside others who believe in the basic premise of Justice. I do extend a hand here and there, if only because I do not want to see it overrun by one side or the other.”

“That's what the Rifle is for isn't it?” Hayley asked. “For what comes next with the Machine Empire.”

“Yes, with one shot of that Rifle, you can take out the main ship that houses the Royal Family. Kill them, and the Empire will fall.”

“All of them will die?” Mon-El asked with a catch in his throat, earning him some looks of concern.

“Yes, all of those who are held in thrall to the Royal House of Gadgetry will die. You will be the last Daxamite of your universe.” Strangely, Ninjor sounded a little sympathetic.

Mon-El closed his eyes and held back a sob as the fears he thought of were just confirmed. A hand touched his shoulder gently, causing him to open his eyes. Kara stared at him sadly before giving him a hug, which he returned hesitantly. He still remembered her being upset with him so he wasn't sure if this was okay or not.

Ninjor snapped his fingers again, and the dead body of his red clone appeared on the platform. He walked over and plucked the sword from cold, dead fingers. He held the sword aloft with both hands and a red stream of energy shot from the Heart and struck the weapon. When it was sufficiently charged, Ninjor disengaged the stream of light and stabbed the blade into the dead body.

“You asked why I made clones of myself,” Ninjor waved a hand and a red crystal and five pointed throwing star appeared floating in front of him. "The Heart was constantly under attack in its early days – first it was a version of Apophis. Then several versions of Chaos and Cthulhu. And then versions of Eve who were less than kind. I couldn't watch over the Universes that had been blessed by my influence, and protect the Heart at the same time.” He grabbed the crystal and placed it against the hilt of the sword. The sword absorbed the crystal.

“The Heart will always be my priority, but I would not let people suffer for my absence. So I made copies of myself, to watch and report their findings to me when I could look upon them. Most of them are content to be what they are – Sentinels that guard and watch until I can help.” He grabbed the throwing star and did the same thing like the crystal, earning the same result.

“Then there are those like this one who somehow got the idea that they should have a better job – mine.” He sneered out and snapped his fingers. The sword glowed, and so did the red armor on the body. When the glow receded, the armor was absorbed into the sword, which had changed.

No longer was it a double edged blade that curled like the tongue of a snake. Now it was single edged, which was serrated, and tinted red. The handle had a circular cross guard, not unlike a Tsuba for a Katana. The connecting joints were in the shape of the star that Ninjor had summoned.

The handle was the crystal, molded to match the old handle but with a rounded end, as opposed to the sharp one it had previously. It was wrapped in black leather that crisscrossed from the bottom of the handle, all the way to the bottom of the cross guard.

Ninjor Prime pulled it from the body as it started to crumble into dust. The sword glowed then shrank until only the handle was left.

“I now have to fight some of the very copies that I made to protect the Heart. A few have come close to getting to it before I could kill them. And while I was busy with them, others started to plan and formed alliances with beings who could fight me long enough for them to take control.”

He snapped his fingers and another portal open, showing them another version of Ninjor that was fighting against a white clad warrior.

“Catch!” Ninjor Prime called out throwing the newest weapon he made right through it. The Warrior caught it, and there was a flash of red lightning as he did. When the smoke cleared the Warrior now stood in the red armor of the other Ninjor, hefting the sword that Ninjor made.

“Tommy,” Ninjor Prime looked over to the Earth 10 Ranger. “I require your assistance.” He started walking before Tommy could respond.

Tommy shook his head in irritation, “I'll be right back.” He muttered to Hayley, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“You better,” Hayley muttered back, knowing that Tommy couldn't refuse. Her eyes shifted from her boyfriend and back to the portal. The warrior started whaling on the other Ninjor, who was clearly injured.

“You'll need both of your weapons for this bout,” Ninjor Prime spoke when Tommy came to stand beside him. Tommy frowned and gave Ninjor Prime a suspicious look. “You know how to use the Wolf Staff, you have your Doppelgangers knowledge.”

Still suspicious, Tommy summoned both of the weapons that belonged to him. His trusty golden sword appeared first in a flash of green light. Then, in a flash of blue, the Wolf Staff appeared. Over three feet in length, it was navy blue, with a flat spade blade on one end, and a crescent blade on the other. There was snarling wolf head on the flat blade, and some knot work on the other.

Ninjor Prime snapped his fingers, and both weapons glowed in their respective colors.

“Slam them together,” Ninjor Prime instructed Tommy who hesitated then did as he was told. There was a crash of thunder, and another bright light which receded to reveal the combined status of both weapons.

“Please tell me I can separate these after I'm done?” As cool as this new weapon looked, Tommy felt queasy at the the thought of never being able to hold his sword again. He ran a hand over where the flat blade had merged with his sword blade. The silver steel of the moon staff stood out harshly against the gold steel of his sword. The blue steel of the pole itself was now inlaid with gold trim throughout, and it felt good in his hand.

“Of course you can,” Ninjor Prime murmured. “But for now, you need to use them like this. Observe.”

The other Ninjor was fighting back hard against the Red Warrior, but they lacked the necessary skill to do so. They relied too much on brute strength, and not enough on finesse, which the warrior had in spades. Tommy could see when the other Ninjor got desperate, because they started just cracking their opponent with whatever they could, hoping to put some distance between them. On one lucky punch, the Red Warrior went flying. The other Ninjor started to wave his hands, and a pile of black rock started to shift.

“Morph,” Ninjor Prime ordered Tommy who complied. This time was different however, as a shield not unlike the one he used to have appeared on his armor. This one was navy blue with green trim. “You'll have that every time you combine your weapons. Now stop gawping, and ready yourself.”

Tommy scowled under his helmet as he stared into the portal, watching as the pile of rocks started to morph into monsters based off of some very familiar animals. Then they started to multiply.

“Keep those creatures away from that warrior,” Ninjor Prime continued to instruct him, “His focus will be on my clone.”

Tommy held the pole firmly with his right hand. He crossed his left hand over his body to grip the base of where the pole and the blade met. He raised his weapon until his left forearm was parallel with his chest.

Ninjor Prime waved a hand and four more portals appeared on the other side of the one they were watching.

“Now go!” Ninjor growled and Tommy broke off into a run. He jumped through the portal, watching as four others did as well. He didn't really have time to focus on that fact as he was set upon by what he could only describe as a mutated Falcon. He swung his blade, cutting off an arm then swung the other way, which decapitated the falcon. A crane took its place.

“Why aren't you with them?” Hayley demanded, walking right up to Ninjor Prime.

“You're lucky that I like you, Miss Ziktor.” Ninjor Prime rumbled, looking down at her. “I have killed others for such disrespect.”

“Go on then,” Hayley stuck her chin out stubbornly, even as Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Cut it out!” The Agent hissed. Hayley just shrugged her off, and glared at Ninjor.

“I will make my entrance when I desire to,” Ninjor Prime responded, turning back to the portal to watch. “But not for some time yet.” The others watched as well, looking vaguely impressed,

“Whoa,” Jason murmured, watching what could only be described as a gold and black ranger smite several creatures with golden lightning. “Who the hell is that?”

“He, is a legacy of Zeus.” Ninjor Prime said stiffly, watching as the Gold Ranger of Earth 24 used his weapon, Kingmaker, to swat away several monsters. “He's a cocky brat at the worst of times, but he is a competent fighter, and someone you want on your side. His enemies are numbered fairly low – mainly because those that live do so only because he couldn't catch them at the time.”

They all watched as several armored women came upon these other rangers. There were other people that that looked very familiar with them. The Gold Ranger landed in front of them, the pointed end of his staff embedded in the head of a bear.

“I'd back up if I were you,” The Gold Ranger was no doubt smirking under that helmet of his. “Wouldn't want any of you to get hurt, now would we?” The warriors clearly did not appreciate his comment, but he shrugged, hefted his staff – which had six points on the top with a red ball at the tip – and swung at an on coming gorilla. It yelped at went flying, knocking over a few monsters as it landed.

“You are way out of your league on this one.” The Gold Ranger said before taking flight and gathering lightning along the way.

“She,” Ninjor Prime pointed to a yellow ranger with a panther motif and dual axes. “Is a descendant of the most powerful tribe on her planet – The Gold Tribe, more commonly known as the Panther Tribe of Sub-Saharan Africa.” They all watched as she combined her axes at the end of the handles – edges facing the opposite of each other – and threw the weapon.

“That makes no sense,” Kendall said flatly, as the combined axes sliced through seven monsters in total, flew upwards, then back down towards its user like a boomerang.

“You will find, Dr. Morgan, that logic does not always apply to those that have been granted the power you have,” Ninjor Prime said crisply, before introducing the next ranger, this one was pink, with a visor that was shaped like the Kanji for Heaven. “She is from an Earth where Magic is widely taught and she is considered one of, if not the strongest magic user of her generation.” They all watched as the pink ranger charged her folded fans with energy, and shot them towards the charging monsters. There was a flash of pink light and the monsters were turned into gelatinous blobs.

She unfolded her fans and blades appeared at the tip of the metal frames in her fans. She charged into another group of monsters and sliced away at whatever she could.

“She,” Ninjor Prime pointed the last woman in the group, a white tiger ranger by the looks of it, “Is the illegitimate daughter of a tyrant, and a warrior for freedom. She will make a keen ally in the conflicts to come.” They all watch as her clawed knuckledusters charged with white energy. She slashed at the air, once, then twice, and finally a third time. Nine white energy slashes sailed across the air and reduced the monsters to twitching limbs.

“And the Red Warrior?” Supergirl spoke this time, one hand still grasping at Mon-El's shoulder.

“He will be the New God of War,” Ninjor Prime says idly, as they watch said warrior jam his new sword in between the plates of armor on the other Ninjor, who howled in pain. The warrior pulled his sword free and swiped across fake Ninjor's face, knocking the helmet off. Using what remained of his power, fake Ninjor started to heal himself. Unfortunately, that canceled his spell on what remained of his Monolith, so his creatures crumbled into nothing.

Wide, desperate blue eyes looked up at the red warrior under a mess of blonde hair, “Listen, how bout we make a deal,” Fake Ninjor yelped when the red warrior swung at him. He continued to crawl away backwards, eyes wide as he stared at the red warrior.

“We can cut a deal!” He squealed as golden lightning shot towards him, stopping him from making his escape. That when he noticed that he was surrounded by Rangers on all sides.

“He's my kill,” The Red Warrior growled.

“We know,” The White Tiger Ranger replied in a strange accent that no one could place. It sounded like a cross between Arab, Indian, and Chinese yet not. “But we are making sure that he does not escape.” She shifted her stance, holding her claws at the ready.

“Can never be too careful now can we?” The Yellow Panther ranger added, thick Bronx accent prominent. She had separated her axes and aimed them directly at Fake Ninjor.

“Aye, this little fecker is a slippery one,” The Pink Wind Ranger chirped in an Irish accent. “Or so we were told.”

“I can give you your life back!” Fake Ninjor cried, shifting his hands, projecting an image right in front of him. In it, there were flashes another version of Kim and what they assumed was another version of Tommy. They were clearly in love, and then the images shifted to show what they could have had if they were still together. Namely, the children and marriage that would have taken place.

“I can give you what I stole -”

“How dare you?” Though they were soft and flat, the words carried across the field given how quiet it had become. Everyone saw those images, and the Red Warrior was incensed. “How. Dare. You?!” The last word came out as a roar and the Red Warrior swung his sword downward. Fake Ninjor raised his hand to block the strike with his Vambrace. It worked on the first strike, it worked on the second, though the Vambrace cracked.

The Red Warrior howled his fury as he brought his sword down for a third strike. A howl of pain joined with the howl of fury.

“Look at me,” The Red Warrior hissed at the whimpering mess that was Fake Ninjor. “Look. At. Me!”

Still whimpering and with tears flowing freely down his face, Fake Ninjor did so, holding the bloody stump that was once his hand. The Red Warrior's Helmet faded away, revealing the same face form the images but the smile was gone, and so were the soft brown eyes. A snarl replaced the smile, and red, ruby like irises stood in place of the brown. The glowed menacingly as they narrowed at Fake Ninjor.

“You laughed at my pain when I was revived under your power.”

“Tomasi -”

“Shut. Your. Mouth.” The now identified Tomasi growled out. “You taunted me over the fact that my family was lost to me. And now, after you have lost to a mere mortal, you try to give that back to me?!”

“Please, have mercy!”

Tomasi plunged his sword straight through Fake Ninjor's head, “There's your mercy, you bastard.” Tomasi spat, withdrawing the blade and swinging with all his might. The head of Fake Ninjor rolled towards Tommy of Earth 10 who side stepped out of its way.

Tomasi panted and fought back tears as the monster that had tormented him was finally gone. He cried out, clutching at his head, using his sword to support his weight when one of his legs gave out.

“Hey,” The Gold Ranger reached out, before he and the other Rangers were thrown back by a powerful force. Thunder crashed, and storm clouds formed, with red light shining through now and again. Tomasi screamed, as he was bathe in the red light from above, falling to the ground and writhing in pain.

“Tommy!” Someone from behind the line of warrior women shrieked in response.

“That's enough of that,” Ninjor Prime waved a hand and stepped through the portal. As he did so, the clouds, the lights and Tomasi disappeared into nothing.

“Ninjor!” Earth 10 Tommy called out, face plate falling away. “What the hell was that?!”

“That, my young speedster, was the beginnings of godhood being thrust upon a mortal.” Ninjor Prime replied. “Its a messy thing at the best of times, but since my idiot clone decided to do the ritual earlier in the day, and without the proper parameters being met, it would have spelled doom for this world.”

“Oh, so you'll stop world ending events here, but not on the planet you forced me to help protect.” Tommy snarled.

“As Queen of the Amazons.” Ninjor Prime was interrupted from responding by a fierce looking blonde woman. “I demand to know -” There was a puff of blue smoke and where she was standing, now had a crying baby.

“Mother!” A Brunette cried out, before another puff of blue smoke appeared and she was turned into a baby as well. The rest of the Amazons started to change as well until they were all babies. The only ones unaffected were those who were only allied with Amazons. And though some of them clearly wanted to protest, they were held back from doing so.

“Is this necessary, Lord Ninjor?” The Gold Ranger asked, face plate falling away to reveal a handsome face marked by sun kissed skin, blue eyes, and a tattoo that ran from the left eyebrow down to the left cheek.

“Amazons are stubborn by nature, godling, this is the only way that I can get a word in with no interruptions.” He turned them back to normal after a moment, then he spoke, his voice amplified as he walked towards the startled Amazons. “Let me be clear, mortal,” He sneered at the Queen of the Amazons. “I do not answer to the likes of you. I never have, I never will.”

“You think that because the Olympians are your patrons, you are free to order me around? I am Ninjor the Ever Growing, Son of Takion the Source and Valkyra the Giant, and father to those who claim dominion over Time itself. Including my idiot son Kronos, whom was defeated because I allowed him to be defeated. You owe your continued existence to me, mortal.”

“So until I tell you to speak, you will be silent.” When she said nothing in response, he walked away, waving his hand. The body of his clone and the destroyed Monolith, shifted and moved until the hovered over the spot where Tomasi had started to change. They all glowed blue until the blue shone so brightly that they turned white. When the light faded and receded, a new Monolith stood in its place.

“And I believe Tomasi is ready to return.” Ninjor Prime waved his hand, producing another portal. Tomasi stepped through, but he was no longer the same. His dark brown skin had turned into a pale shade of green, which clashed horribly with his now blood red hair. His eyes were now like rubies though they didn't glow like before. He was slightly taller now, approaching seven foot, with a bigger frame to match. His red armor was gone, but he still held the sword at his hip.

“Tommy,” Earth 11 Kim stepped forward, looking at the figure who was once her boyfriend. “What happened to you?”

“I changed,” He said gravely, shoulder slumping as he felt self conscious about his new look. “The transfer the bastard did on me was done wrong and now I look like this.” He turned to glare at the Real Ninjor who responded with an indifferent tone.

“I could have given you your looks back, but the consequence for that would be that everyone on this damn Island would perish, including those you claim as allies. Without their help, a lot of humans would be enslaved by the forces of Apokolips. The attack by Kalibak from earlier in the day was the first strike, there will be more to come. This way, you can save more lives than you could before when you were less green around the gills.”

Tomasi hung his head in shame at those words “You know that is not what I meant,” He sounded incredibly sad. Even for all his anger, he never would have traded lives for his vanity.

“I gave you enough time in a pocket dimension to adjust to your new lot in life. Would you like to go back for more?” Ninjor asked coldly.

No one said a thing, but there was a mixture of emotions in the air. Weariness on the part of the Amazons, who were caught flat footed by the appearance of the real Ninjor. Heartbreak from the Rangers of this Earth as they looked upon their friend who they had long thought to be dead. They had been shocked, then happy to have him back. His bitterness had put them off and now this whole thing with his newly received godhood. It was hard for them to take in.

And finally, there was resigned anger from those who realized that they couldn't challenge Ninjor though they really wanted too.

“Now that we are all here, how about a taste of things to come?”

Ninjor's words did nothing to change how anyone felt. If anything, the tone in which they were said made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have an Alex and Maggie conversation. Again, sorry if I am moving along too quickly, but things will slow down.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure that you're okay?” Alex asked Tommy again as she looked over the the new device that had been attached to his right forearm. “No pain or anything?” She was mainly checking over the skin and the muscle near the elbow, to see if there was any bruising and such. There was no way that she could remove it safely, if at all. The damn thing looked pretty solid.

“No doc, I'm good.” Tommy murmured, still dazed from earlier, not that she could blame him. Alex was a little dazed herself at the all the information she had received within the last twelve hours or so. But she was sure that Tommy was dazed because he saw a potential death for himself.

She almost shuddered when she thought of it herself. She saw him, on the ground, broken, bleeding out thanks to the loss of one of his legs. A figure in white armor and green and gold accents walked forward, slow and assured of their victory.

“Had you joined me, we could have set things right,” the White Warrior said under a Tiger Dragon helmet. They walked past several dead bodies of other various Rangers. “I would have made you a God, and your world would have been your Domain to do with as you please. Now I want you to die knowing that your world will be mine to conquer, and that everyone in it will bow before me.”

They plunged a green and white sword right through Tommy's chest before he could respond. The face plate on the helmet fell away, revealing another Tommy with dead, soul less eyes, and a mad grin on his face.

Ninjor had explained that he was called Lord Drakkon, and he had completely conquered his Earth. He was looking to expand his control by going into the Multiverse, but Ninjor had held him for now. He warned them that it wouldn't last for long, and that he would call upon them to deal with him.

“My future has already been changed,” Tommy said suddenly, sharing a look Hayley who sat beside him. “I was only Green in that vision, and Tomasi looked normal from what little I saw of him.”

Alex fought back a wince at the choice of words. She grimaced still, as she remembered the little bit they did see of Tomasi was his severed head and nothing else.

“JT looked like he had seen better days – I didn't know you could twist someones upper body all the way round, and still have them be intact. I almost envy the ladies, they only got stabbed or had their necks snapped.” Tommy sighed then. “On the one hand, Ninjor is an absolute fuck wit, and I don't care if he hears that. On the other hand...” He trailed off with a sigh.

“On the other hand, he has made it easier for you to not die,” Hayley added softly. “He gave you – us – a fighting chance against the threats towards the planet and the Multiverse at large.”

“He's still a big blue fuck wit,” Tommy muttered stubbornly, earning a small laugh from Hayley, and even Alex cracked a smile at that. He turned to her, “And how are you feeling, Doctor Danvers?”

“Please, call me Alex.” She murmured, pulling up a rolling chair and planting herself in it. “Doctor Danvers is my mother.”

“How are you, Alex?” He asked again, in a more quiet tone than before.

“I don't know, this is a lot to take in” Alex murmured again. “I don't know how to process any of this.”

“It'll get easier as time goes on. At least you didn't become a Power Ranger as a teenager.” Hayley added dryly.

“To be fair, we are in our late teens, so was everyone else.” Tommy said to her, sounding just as dry. He turned back to Alex.“Your experience with Aliens may come in handy. All we had was an old ass Automaton and a face in the wall. Then we got some rudimentary Military training from an absolute sadist.”

“Carter is not that bad,” Hayley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “But I agree with Tommy, you'll get used it better than we did, Alex.”

“That's a lot of faith to put in someone that you barely even know.”

“The Bond helps with that – already we can tell that you have started to compartmentalize some things and have yet to deal with others. We don't know what those are, nor do we want too.” Tommy said hastily so there were no misunderstandings.

Alex hesitated, “How long have you two been together?”

“As a couple? Not that long, but we've known each other since Preschool. Why do you ask?”

“I -” Alex hesitated again.

“Is this about you and Maggie?” Tommy asked softly. At Alex's nod, “We can't help you there. Mainly because its none of our business, and also because we don't have the most experience when it comes to dating.”

“He's my first boyfriend and I'm his first girlfriend.”

“But you have a daughter...?” Alex looked at Tommy with a frown as she trailed off into a question.

“Her conception wasn't planned, and it was with someone that I wasn't dating. Despite all of that, I wouldn't trade her for the world.”

Alex felt her heart clench at those words.

“You okay?” Tommy leaned forward with a frown, one hand out stretched out instinctively, before he withdrew it since she didn't give him permission to touch her. “You okay?” He repeated when Alex didn't answer.

Alex wanted to lie and say that she was fine, but she knew that it was useless at this point.

“No,” Alex shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I-” Movement caught her attention and she turned. Maggie was standing near the door, a determined look on her face.

“Could you give us a minute,” Alex asked Tommy and Hayley flatly, giving her girlfriend a cold stare. “I want to speak with my girlfriend alone.” She saw Maggie relax just a little at that.

“You sure about that?” Hayley asked with concern, frowning at Alex.

“Very sure,” Alex said firmly.

“Holler if you need us,” Tommy said quietly, standing and taking Hayley's hand.

“Likewise, especially if that thing starts acting up.” Alex gestured to the Vambrace.

“Will do,” Tommy gave her a small smile, which vanished as he walked away. Hayley gave her a smile over her shoulder before they both disappeared from view. Neither of them gave Maggie a second glance, a fact that Alex was grateful for since she knew how this conversation was going to start. Especially since Maggie gave them the side eye, and followed them until they were gone.

“Interesting friends you've made.” Maggie said flatly, turning back to her.

Alex continued to give her a cold stare as she replied, “So far, they haven't given me a reason to not trust them, if only just a little bit.”

Maggie flinched at that, “Alex-”

“I'm not trying to be a bitch right now,” Alex interrupted her sharply. “And to be honest, I'm more upset with myself for wanting to be mad at you, even though this was out of your control. But you said, to my face, after our first fight, that we needed to be honest with each other. Right now, that might be the only way for us to remain together. If we do remain together that is.”

Ignoring Maggie's sharp intake of breath, Alex continued, “And I have to admit to lying to you as well.”

“About what?”

“About not wanting to have kids,” Alex started to tear up again, and her bottom lip trembled. “Don't interrupt me,” She spat when it looked like Maggie was going to speak again. “I have to get this out, or I'll never be able to bring it up again.” She took a breath to calm herself.

“I have always wanted to be a mom, especially to a daughter or two. I want to have the experiences that I had with Kara and my mom. I want to take my kids camping and show them the constellations. I want to teach them how to read, and how to throw a punch. I want to be there to tease them when they have their first crushes.”

She angrily wiped away a few stray tears, and continued, “I want to hold them when they have nightmares. And I want to tell them that the world is a better place with them in it. I want all of that, Maggie. I want to be a mom.” The dam finally broke and she whimpered, burying her face in her hands as she started to sob.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Maggie rushed forward and knelt in front of her, “Alex -”

“I tried, Maggie, I tried to not want that anymore,” Alex hiccuped between fresh sobs. “I tried to convince myself that a life with you would be enough -”

“Baby, I need you to look at me,” Maggie gently grasped her girlfriends hands, and pried them away from her face. “Alex, look at me.” When her girlfriend did so, Maggie took in an uneasy breath, “What I'm about to tell you, not too many people know about.”

She swallowed thickly, “I have a daughter,” She said quietly, as if whispering it would soften the blow. Alex had stopped crying, staring at her in shock.

Maggie continued, her voice sounding flat, “Her name is Jamie, I had her when I was sixteen with a guy named Jacob Hogan. She was complete accident, since I was aiming for Jacob's sister, and not him. I guess getting drunk didn't help.”

She swallowed again, and wished that she had something really strong to drink right now, “I had to go away for a whole year, claiming that I was trying out this new school in Spain with my cousins. In truth, I never left California and stayed with my aunt.”

Maggie bit her lip, “I'll level with you Alex, I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep her at first, but I knew that I couldn't have an abortion without permission from my Guardians, so my parents would have been told about it. I did not, and do not want them to know about her. Ever. Not after the way they treated me. The only reason they didn't get a notice about the birth is because my aunt was able to pull some strings with her friends at the hospital.”

“Where is she?” Alex choked out.

“Safe,” Maggie said firmly. “She's with my aunt and my cousins in a safe house I had set up for them. Remember that stalker/kidnapping case I told you about?” Alex gave a shaky nod. “That case was about Jamie, and a man named Horus Alexandros. He was some asshole who worked at Jamie's school, and was insistent that Jamie was his daughter, and kidnapped her.”

Maggie closed her eyes when she remembered the terrified look in her daughters eyes when she found her, having already dealt with the crazed asshole who took her. Of course, her daughter had referred to her as 'Cousin Maggie' as she cried and held onto her for dear life. She never once questioned how Maggie could take on someone who was much bigger than her, she had just been happy to see a friendly face.

“She doesn't know that I'm her biological mom, and I plan on keeping it that way.” She carried on before Alex could respond, though it didn't look like she would, “She considers another to be her mom, and I am not going to take that away from them. Its not entirely selfless either, I don't want to have to deal with the fall out from it because....” She trailed off for a moment, starting to realize with a bit of surprise that she had started crying.

“Because what?”

“Because I can't explain to her why I didn't just claim her as my daughter like I should have,” Maggie said softly, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. “I don't know why I didn't Alex, but after I gave birth, I just didn't see her as my daughter. I do love her, and I want to protect her, but not as her mom. I can't explain it, but I have never felt any maternal love for Jamie, nor do I have an inclination towards those kinds of feelings.” She shrugged helplessly.

“What about her father, does he know?”

Maggie gave a long sigh, “That's another reason I don't want to tell her – Jacob is dead. The others had to kill him.” Alex gave her an incredulous look, like she couldn't believe what she said. “Rita, the Green Ranger before me, she really messed up our town. So much so that its only really been normal in the last few years. She used this clay to bring one of her lieutenants back, and when he was destroyed, we didn't catch all of his remains. Because of that, a lot of people were either killed, or were transformed into monsters.”

“And Jacob was one of them.”

“Yeah, and his sister was another, they both killed a total of twenty people together. If I tell Jamie the truth, it's going to be awkward. If I tell her that the people I consider family killed her dad and her aunt, how do you think that it will play out?”

“And, for arguments sake, she somehow figures it out?”

“I'll cross that bridge when I get there,” Because with my luck, that just might happen one day, Maggie grimaced at her thoughts. “Until then, she stays in the dark.”

A very uncomfortable silence followed as the two just stared at one another. Maggie had never felt this drained before. Sure, fighting off Rita's spell had drained her physically, given how long she was under it. But she had her friends to help pull her back emotionally. Had she lost Alex today, she wasn't sure if she could cope, even with her friends.

Finally, after a few moments, Alex gave her a blank stare and spoke.

“So what are we going to do?” Alex asked quietly, and with a hint of bitterness. Maggie knows that she doesn't agree with her choice, but she won't pressure her to change her mind.

“I honestly don't know,” Maggie's reply is just as quiet as she takes Alex's hand in hers. “But whatever happens next in our relationship, we can face it together.”

Alex said nothing, but she did give Maggie a quick kiss to the forehead, before pressing hers against it.

“Together.” Alex repeated in a firmer tone of voice and Maggie relaxed just a bit. Alex pulled away, and gave her another blank look. “So, is there anything else that you want to tell me?”

Maggie took in a deep breath, “Yeah, and its not going to be pretty.”

“What is it?” Alex asked, tensing up as if she expected an even bigger truth bomb to be dropped on her.

“Its about my first three weeks as a Ranger,” Maggie said flatly. “And how I almost killed the people I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it?


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy watched as Shane reunited with his lovers and gave a small smile. That smile vanished when he noticed another person, who looked similar to Shane, had stepped forward with a face set like stone.

“Where the hell have you been?!” The man snarled and Shane scowled.

“What do you care?” He sneered. “You made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I care because mum and dad care you little shit.” The man snarled again. “Dad had a heart attack when he found out that you were missing.”

Shane swallowed, turning pale, “Is he...?” His desperate question trailed off and the mans face softened just a bit.

“He's alive, and he wants to see you.” The man said softly. “I'm supposed to take you to the Hospital.” He glanced at Shane's lovers with poorly disguised disdain. “Alone.”

“They're coming with me Porter,” Shane snapped. “They're family to me, whether you like it or not.”

“Fine,” Porter growled, turning to frown at Tommy. “Who are you?”

“A friend,” Tommy said in a politely cold voice. “You gonna be alright Shane?” He asked his new teammate, not taking his eyes off of Porter.

“Yeah bro, thanks for the lift.”

“Call me if you need help, yeah?”

“Same.” Shane nodded in response.

“Tofa soifua.” Tommy said before he disappeared in a swirl of green-blue light.

“What the hell was that?” Dustin demanded of his boyfriend.

“I'll tell you on the way.” Shane said grimly, heading for his brother's car, “Right now, I want to go see my dad.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How's Kendall?” Tommy asked after he saw Hayley walking towards him.

“Annoyed,” She murmured, hugging herself to him. “She's missed a lot of important work apparently.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Of course she did.” He couldn't make any judgment calls on his new team mates just yet. But he did hope that Kendall's obsession with her work didn't come back to haunt them. “Did I miss anything when I was gone?”

“Mon-El won't talk to anyone, and he's holed himself up in the training room.”

“Are those the tremors I've been feeling since I got back? Along with the bits of rage here and there?” Tommy asked, feeling yet another tremor through the floor. “How long has he been in there?”

“Since we left,” Hayley said flatly, but he caught the undertone of concern in her voice. He shared her concern in this matter, since Mon-El should not be alone right now.

“No one has tried to approach him?” It might be time to do what he had planned after he was given more information by Ninjor.

“They're giving him space, or they're all busy doing other things to prepare. Superman and Supergirl are dealing with some Natural Disasters across the country. Director J'onzz is responding to a disturbance at an Alien Bar. ”

“Convenient,” Tommy scowled. “For me that is, show me where he is, I'll talk with him.” Hayley gave him a critical look.

“Is that a good idea?” Hayley started to lead him away even as she asked the question.

“No, but I don't have a better one, and I may not get another chance like this again.” He eyed the monitors as he passed by, noticing that Mon-El featured prominently on a few of them. “Can you make sure that no one can see us? Or at the very least, hear us?”

“No promises,” She murmured, giving him a quick kiss when she brought him half way to the training room. “Its the last one on the right.” She took off to get started on his request.

Tommy sighed to himself, before marching up to the door and barging in. He caught sight of a practice being reduced to rubble from a punch by a shirtless Mon-El.

“I want to be alone,” The Daxamite growled at Tommy when he saw him.

“Well too bad,” Tommy grunted, closing the door behind him. “I'm here now and I'm not leaving. So if you wanna smash something, you can start with me.” Tommy took off his shirt, and remained stone faced when Mon-El blanched at all of the scars and tattoos he had.

“Holy shit!” Agent Vasquez exclaimed quietly, turning to Hayley with wide eyes. “What in the hell happened to him?!” She demanded.

“Not my story to tell,” Hayley said flatly, giving the surrounding a gents a dirty look each. “Are you sure that these have to stay on?” She asked Alex with a softer expression.

Alex grimaced, “Sorry, one of the deals we made with the US Government to keep J'onn as our director was that we leave the cameras on in our public settings. The training room counts as that.” She gestured to the cameras. “This a live feed directly to the other intelligence Agencies in the States. So they'll see everything.” She said apologetically.

“Oh joy,” Hayley said, her tone still flat as she eyed Maggie briefly. “Well I hope you enjoy the show while it lasts.” She pulled out a small note pad, and started to write in it to distract herself. Saba, relay what I just learned to Tor will you? She thought to her Zord. And tell him to tell Tommy, please.

Of course Hayley.

“What's the matter?” She didn't look up as Tommy began to speak. “Never seen so many scars before?”

“Only on war veterans,” Mon-El replied. “ And you're too young to have been in war.”

“Not until I joined one of the greatest on going wars ever.” Tommy grimaced slightly. “But my point still stands, if you wanna smash something, you start with me. I can give you a challenge that no practice dummy could. Or an ass whooping if you prefer.” He gave Mon-El a shit eating grin which was hesitantly returned before it vanished.

“I'd rather be alone,” Mon-El returned flatly.

“You do know that you're being watched right?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “There's a shit ton of agents out there, so how can you be alone? Not to mention that some of them are waiting for you to give them an excuse to have you shot and killed.”

“What do you mean?” Mon-El frowned. Alex frowned too, glancing around at her fellow Agents in confusion. Vasquez shared her confusion, as did Winn who started to walk towards them, tablet in hand. Her frown deepened when she noticed that some of the Agents couldn't meet her gaze, or looked at her with stoic expressions.

“Where I come from, the US Government has actively tried to hamper or even find reasons to have us imprisoned or killed. From what I can tell, the humans on my Earth are not too dissimilar from the ones here. Meaning that there will always be a chance of them being afraid of those that are different. Fear is good sometimes, healthy even. But I know humans and what they are capable of – for every person that doesn't mind people being different, there's always some asshole who just has to use that fear to hurt others.”

“You think that that everyone here is happy about working with Aliens, even if they look like them?” Tommy raised both eyebrows this time. “Maybe they did at first, but now? Now they have to compete with Gods and Monsters beyond basic comprehension, and in such a short time span as well.”

“They're going to be afraid, and they won't be entirely wrong in that regard. We're crazy powerful now, and they'll want assurances and promises that we may not be able to keep.”

“Like what?” Mon-El looked curious now, his anger and annoyance forgotten for a moment.

“That we'll always be here, and that we'll always be good.” Tommy shrugged. “I'm going home after my time here is done, and while I will help when I can, I won't always be able too. My home comes first, then there's this new mission I just got to help kill another version of me, and who knows how long that will take. I won't always been here, Mon-El. So that leaves you, Alex, Shane and Kendall to hold the fort while Hayley and I are gone.”

“And the rest of us don't matter?” Maggie said bitterly, earning a scoff from Hayley.

“He's only speaking as a member of our team, not for the rest of you. Tommy doesn't have that kind of authority, nor has he tried to assume command since he's been here.” She scowled at Maggie who scowled back.

“Stop,” Alex said firmly. “The both of you.” Hayley just went back writing in her notepad while Maggie turned back to the monitors.

“And these powers chose us, but that doesn't mean we won't stray from the side of good. My predecessor was chosen to wield this power. And she was good, and kind, until she wasn't. I don't blame her entirely for that though, her team did abandon her and tried to kill her. Where they failed, in my opinion, was making sure that she actually died, and the rest of us had to deal with the shit.”

“Did she kill anyone?” Mon-El asked quietly.

“She killed over eighty people,” Tommy answered grimly. “And she would have killed more if she succeeded in getting the Zeo Crystal of my planet.”

“Yeah, that would be bad.” Mon-El grimaced, thinking of his own home. As far as he could tell, the only reason it was still in one piece was because of its Zeo Crystal. It was still too irradiated for life to exist there, but in a thousand years or so it might be. Not that there would be any Daxamites to populate it. “So how did you get to be a Ranger?”

“The coin found me,” Tommy shrugged. “And it came at an opportune time, since a bunch of Putties were attacking the warehouse I was in.”

“Putties?”

“Magical creatures made up of the Earth itself. Twisted and molded by dark magic, they'll do whatever their master bids them to do for they don't have a mind of their own. They probably appeared on this Earth as well.”

“Why were you in a warehouse?”

“I was getting ready to fight for money,” Tommy shrugged at Mon-El's incredulous expression. “There aren't many job opportunities for a teenage father who lives in a small town, filled with small minds. Even the people who liked me refused to hire me simply because my dad was an embarrassment to the glorious town of Angel Grove.”

“What did your dad do?” Mon-El asked hesitantly when he noticed the bitter tone in Tommy's voice.

“Oh you know, drink a bit here, drink a bit there hell he drank pretty much everywhere,” Tommy said sarcastically. “Some people tend to do that when their best friend dies screaming and you are told to just get over it.”

Mon-El wasn't sure as to how he should respond to that.

Tommy sighed, “You want to know the strangest thing? Despite my bitterness, and though I absolutely loathed the people of Angel Grove at one point, I never wanted them dead. I hated them and how they abandoned those that provided the only resource that brought in money besides tourism, but I never wanted them dead.”

“You're probably wondering why I brought this up – it ties into me becoming a Ranger. My predecessor was still tethered to her coin, even after her long slumber and defeat at the hands of my friends.” Tommy continued after a moment. “She kept a stubborn hold on her connection, and refused to be parted from the coin. When she saw that it had chosen me to replace her, she used the connection, and her magic to get into my head.”

Maggie tensed beside Alex, her internal suspicions about this Ranger confirmed. So he was like me, she thought. That made him already more dangerous than he was before.

“She tried to make me join her side, and she failed.”

Or maybe he's not like me, Maggie frowned.

“It didn't help that she implied that she would make the mother of my child and my best friend my sex slaves if I joined her. Not to mention she implied the possibility of me getting her pregnant to create a powerful child. She made a lot of promises that lesser men would have gladly accepted.”

Tommy chuckled humorlessly, “Needless to say, I was not pleased.”

“So you didn't succumb to temptation?” Tommy shook his head at the question. “How?”

“For starters, I didn't want any of that shit. Never have, and probably never will unless its out of desperation. Second, she inadvertently insulted my child who is awesome if I do say so myself.” Tommy grinned and from where she stood, Hayley smiled softly.

“And third, I can be pretty damn observant when I want to be. I noticed that during her little presentation, she got certain details wrong. It was enough to make me wonder, to plan on how to move forward. I also had a bit of help from my Zord, but that's a little too complicated to explain out loud, not that you need me to do that.”

Mon-El nodded at that, “So you beat her completely?”

“Yep, tossed her out of my head, stole her memories and gave her a splitting headache,” Tommy grimaced. “Of course, she was on her Moon Base and the AI there noticed her distress. It woke her brother from his cryo-tube to help her. He's been hell bent on avenging her ever since. Me and Hayley were dealing with one of his generals when we were transported here.”

With each sentence spoken, Maggie found herself liking Tommy less and less. And she was ashamed of herself for feeling this way. After all, anyone who could take on Rita and give her what for was more than alright in her book. What made it touchy was the fact that he wasn't put under Rita's spell, and she was. Why did she suffer, but he didn't? What made him so damn special? She thought angrily before she grimaced to herself. Thoughts like that were dangerous for a Ranger to have, especially her.

She glanced at Hayley and almost grimaced again when she saw the younger Ranger giving her a critical stare. From the way her eyes narrowed, Hayley seemed to know exactly what Maggie was thinking. Thankfully, she said nothing out loud and Maggie made a note to talk to the both of them.

A calm silence followed as Tommy studied Mon-El.

“There's one thing that puzzles me when it comes to you,” Tommy said with narrowed eyes.

“And what's that?” Mon-El asked tensely.

“Your name – its Kryptonian if I'm not mistaken.” And you wouldn't have it unless Clark gave it to you, Tommy thought. Of course, this was reality and not the comics he read growing up, so there should be differences. Still couldn't hurt to see what those were.

“Daxamites share a common ancestry with Kryptonians.” Mon-El said flatly, not liking where this was going.

“Still doesn't explain why you have a Kryptonian name, especially since you tried so hard to disparage Kryptonian culture in your argument with Supergirl.”

Mon-El sighed through his nose in irritation, “When my mother was young, she went to Krypton on a diplomatic mission that almost ended in a war between our planets. She....” He trailed off, gritting his teeth.

Mon-El continued after a moment, “She was beaten, and almost raped by some of the so called nobles of Krypton.” He spat through his teeth. “No one spoke out in defense of the 'Daxamite Whore' as they called her. The only people who stood up in her defense were Sar, of house Ze, Hul of house Zod, and Mon of house El.”

Tommy spoke again after a horrified silence, “She named you after one of her defenders? Why?” This was insensitive as fuck, and normally Tommy would let things lie, but he needed to get to the root cause of Mon-El's anger. He needed to squash it here, or at least tame it, so it didn't bite them in the ass during the Machine Empire Assault.

“Why not?” Mon-El growled back. The anger that left him returned in full force. And all of his bond mates could feel it.

“Stay calm,” Hayley told Alex who was gripping the table in front of her. Her grip was so strong that it cracked. “This needs to happen.” Hayley closed her eyes and sent out a wave of calm into their shared bond for Alex, Shane, and Kendall.

“Why does this need to happen?” Maggie asked sharply. She wasn't sure who she was more mad at – the dickhead who couldn't control his feelings, or the asshole egging him on.

“Because its better for this to be addressed now than on the battlefield.” Hayley, said, eyes still closed. “The worst that could happen here is that property gets damaged. The worse that could happen during the invasion is that a lot people would die.” They still would, She thought sadly before forcing the thought away. She needed to concentrate on calming down her other teammates.

“Why not?” Mon-El growled again when Tommy didn't answer.

“Because three people defending her shouldn't be enough to consider naming her son after a people who almost saw her violated,” Tommy said calmly, walking towards the visibly angry Daxamite. “In fact, it doesn't even excuse that sort of bullshit in my eyes. So I ask again,” He stood right in front of his teammate.

“Why?”

“Back. Off.” Mon-El said through gritted teeth.

Tommy smirked, “Make me.”

Had he not had enhanced reflexes, he wouldn't have seen the punch coming. He still needed to use a bit of his new found speed to intercept that punch aimed at his face. He blurred, knocking away another punch before punching Mon-El in the stomach.

The others watched as they blurred and stopped across the training room. Training dummies went flying, and walls cracked under the force of Mon-El's punches and kicks.

“Hold still!” The Daxamite snarled, taking another swing. Tommy dodged and smacked Mon-El across the face.

“Tell me, what pisses you off more – that you're the last of your kind, or that there are more Kryptonians than you?” He hit Mon-El in the ribs and kicked out his knee.

“Shut up,” Mon-El recovered and swung again. He put too much strength into it however, and his arm went right into the wall.

“What a lovely accessory you've acquired,” Tommy said sarcastically, before hitting Mon-El with a flurry of punches. “You know, as a descendant of two groups people who were royally fucked by colonizers, I am partly glad that your people are dead. That way they won't hurt anyone else.”

He's insane, Maggie frowned at the screen. How was this going to be helpful?

“Shut up,”Mon-El snarled again, annoyed that his arm was still stuck.

“Do you miss the privilege of being a prince? Do you miss having servants waiting on you hand and foot? I wonder if your father had any self hatred for himself, since most of the servants were peasants like him.” Tommy was partly glad that Ninjor had put this information in his head, if only because it was useful in this moment in time.

“Shut up!” Mon-El roared, finally freeing his arm and bringing part of the wall down. Tommy blurred, dodging Mon-El's fast strikes, and hitting him with a few of his own. Frustrated, Mon-El summoned his sword and started swinging.

“Leave them,” Hayley said when some people started to move and intercept them.

“What the hell do you mean?!” Alex demanded. “They're going to tear this place apart!”

“Trust me,” Hayley said firmly, looking Alex directly in the eye. “Tommy's not going to let that happen. He's playing with Mon-El right now.” At the incredulous expressions she received, she rolled her eyes. “Mon-El was already faster than a Kryptonian, but not stronger. He can now overpower them in terms of strength and is even faster than he was before.”

“And Tommy now has the powers of two Rangers,” Alex said slowly, frowning in thought. “And he's fast enough to slow everything down around him.”

“Ninjor said that he'll be fast enough to take on a full grown Speedster before long, and he could potentially rewind time for a few moments if he ran fast enough. Trust me, Tommy will not let this get out of control.”

Maggie, who had been quiet throughout the entire explanation scoffed, “He's already done that by running his mouth.”

“Now imagine this happening during the upcoming invasion,” Hayley hissed at her. “How many people would die because he couldn't control his grief? Believe me, Tommy does not enjoy this at all. But we do not have enough time to do this safely and properly.”

“Why not?” Vasquez looked at her with a frown.

“If we're lucky,” Hayley turned back to the screen to see that Tommy had summoned his sword to parry the sword that almost cut him several times. “The Machine Empire be here in May of next year. If we're unlucky they'll be here in less than three months.”

“Why the huge difference?”

“They need parts to make a large Hypergate to bring them here. Think of it like a large portal but for tons of ships. You can only get those parts in deep space if you can't make them from scratch. If they get them early, they'll be here early. The best we can do now is hope that they don't. We have some ideas to delay them, but they wouldn't last forever. They will come, and they will do their best to assimilate everyone here to their Empire.”

She looked up suddenly when she felt the air change. The two Kryptonians flew by with Director J'onzz and towards the training room.

“Sorry,” Winn said when he saw Alex staring at him after he typed something. “I wasn't sure if our new friends could actually stop so I called for help.” Winn didn't seem sorry at all, in fact, he seemed relieved. They all watched as Mon-El was tackled by Superman and Supergirl while Tommy surrendered immediately upon seeing the lone Martian.

“Let me go!” Mon-El snapped, fighting against the two Kryptonians who were starting to struggle.

“Mon-El,” Kara grunted. “I understand that you're upset -”

“What do you care?!” Mon-El growled at her. “You hate my kind - you should be celebrating the fact that they're dead!”

“I would never -” Kara began angrily.

“You accused me of trying to kill the President. And when I denied that, you refused to believe me simply because I am a Daxamite.” Mon-El shoved her away, then did the same for Superman. “My people did terrible things in the galaxy at large, I will admit to that, but your kind taught us how to do it best. And the worst thing? You two probably still have a Genesis Chamber to rebuild your population, and do it all over again.”

When Superman looked away briefly, Mon-El snarled, “You do don't you?!”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kara asked in confusion. “Its non-operational -”

“It works,” Superman murmured, bringing his cousin up short, “Its been working for the past year. I've been trying to shut it off.”

Supergirl looked bewildered and a little upset, “But Kal -”

“No, Mon-El is right, our people were not good, and the good we did did not wash away the bad. How many cultures and civilizations did we destroy to Terraform them?”

“We stopped that practice centuries ago!” Kara protested.

“And that doesn't make up for the pain we caused. There's a reason why half of the Galaxy celebrated the destruction of Krypton. And there's a reason why the Guardians of Oa allowed it to happen.”

“They did what?” Kara whispered, anger building in her eyes.

“They let it happen, and like I told Zod, Krypton had its chance.” Superman said softly. “We should be the end, its the only way to break the cycle.” He turned to Mon-El. “You know that its true for Daxam as well.”

Mon-El looked at him with tears in his eyes, “I do,” He admitted softly. “But I had hope for the first time since I've been here- I could have my family back. I could have my people back. And now I have nothing.” His shoulders slumped and his tears started to fall. “I have nothing.” He disappeared in a puff of red smoke before anyone else could speak or stop him.

“Was all that necessary?” J'onn gave Tommy a glare.

“It was either that, or I kill him before he could hurt someone else. Frankly, he's more useful alive than dead. Look,” He added when Supergirl made to interrupt. “What I did was insensitive as fuck and Mon-El can get in a free shot when this is all over. Until then, we have bigger problems to deal with. Namely, a hive mind that does not care about a persons feelings, only its mission – which is to eradicate all organic life and replace it with living metal.”

His eyes narrowed, “Keep in mind that I will answer to Mon-El when this is done, so spare me your tired, over blown, sanctimonious bullshit yeah?” He left in a flash of green-blue light.

Alex turned to Hayley, only for her to not be where she originally was. She reached into the bond on instinct, and was gently rebuffed.

“Damn,” She muttered. “Vasquez, gather all the containers that were left behind by Ninjor, and put them in the conference room.” Vasquez left to do what she asked. “Tell the others to meet me there,” She added to Winn before she pulled Maggie with her. “Go tell your team what happened, revel in it if you want - no,” Alex said sharply. “Don't bother denying that you're enjoying this some what. I know how much you hate him.”

Maggie's protest died a little, “I don't think he deserves the pain he's going through right now - I'm not that much of an asshole. I'm being honest when I say that. But he's still a shit head, you can't deny it.”

Alex just gave her a stony look, “Regardless, I need you to impress upon your friends that we need to come together on this. That means no fighting. I'll speak to my team as well.” She hesitated and gave Maggie a quick kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Maggie watched her go with a sigh, before she disappeared in a flash of green.


	11. Chapter 11

It was tense as everyone sat to have their war council. There was a clear divide between several different groups. The DEO in one corner, the Rangers of Earth 38 in another, and the last group in another. The aliens among them served as unofficial mediators if necessary.

“Where's Shane?” Alex asked Tommy quietly. “Is he not coming?”

“His dad had a heart attack, he staying with him now,” Tommy's reply was just as quiet though, anyone with good hearing heard what he said. “I'll fill him in later when he's alone.”

“What about Mon-El?” Kendall asked next.

“He's with his Zord,” Hayley spoke next when Tommy didn't answer. “I'll fill him after we're done.”

“So how do we go about this?” Lucy spoke up next, gaining the attention of everyone. Tommy nodded at Alex to speak. Everyone there was more likely to listen to her, and she had already prepped a presentation for them to view while everyone was being assembled. She nodded back, and stood from her seat, placing a device on the table. A hologram appeared right above it, showing an image of an alien craft.

“This is a Quadrafighter,” She said, gesturing to the octopus like craft. “Its part of the main strike force of the Machine Empire.” The image changed and now there were three flying in formation. They all watched grimly as the lead vessel fired a beam of blue light at a large structure filled with people. The other two followed suit.

“They are piloted by the Cogs,” Alex waved her hand, and the image changed to show two types of robots. One was sleek, silver in body, gold for their heads, and quick enough to give anyone trouble. The other type was bulkier, bronze in body and head, but slow and sturdy. “They act as shock troops and infantry rolled into one. They will be able to withstand human weapons, so only the strongest alien tech we have should be considered for fighting them.”

“Cogs,” Vazquez repeated with a frown. “Any reason for why they're named as such?” She had a pretty good idea why, but she just wanted to be sure.

“Because their only function is to make sure that the Machine Empire keeps going,” Alex said flatly. “They....they're powered by the bodies of fallen foes. Their bodies are converted into energy and turned into batteries for the machines. Sometimes the consciousness of the victim survives the process, sometimes they don't.” She added softly.

She waved her hand again, “This was a raid on Triforia,”Alex said, her voice still soft, as the images changed showed the carnage that ensued during an attack. They even saw that Quadrafighters could extend their legs and travel on land if they desired. “They are mostly a peaceful people, but they are also technologically advanced. Their tech has made them one of, if not the strongest species in the known galaxy.”

“Krypton never engaged in battle with them,” Superman spoke next when there was a respectable pause. “Mainly because they were never sure if it would be a costly victory or not.”

“And we often fought with Daxam or Thanagar to really consider taking on another enemy.” Supergirl added with a slight frown at her cousin.

“Their leader, King Trey of House Eukleides is the only one to have successfully destroyed a member of the Royal House of Gadgetry.” Alex waved her hand again the hologram changed to show a tanned skinned man that had two sets of eyes. One was brown, the other was solid gold. “He lost his left eye in the battle and replaced it with a cybernetic one.”

“He seems young for a King,” Vasquez remarked, taking in the somewhat Boyish appearance of the Alien King.

“He is, at my best guess, closer to someone who just turned seventeen or maybe a little older.”

“How old is he actually,” Jason asked with a frown at her verbiage.

“He just turned 2,689.”

There was a stunned silence, not even the Aliens among them knew this information.

“I'm sorry, did you just say that he is over two thousand years old?” Trini asked, sounding somewhat incredulous. Considering all that she had experienced in her life, she wasn't too surprised, but she was surprised none the less.

“He's got some damn good moisturizer if that's the case,” Zack added dryly, noticing that Hayley and Tommy tried to fight the grins that threatened to appear on their faces. As it was, their lips still curled into half smiles.

“Triforians don't age at the rate we humans do. As far as I can tell from what the information showed me,” She gestured to the device. “They don't age normally compared to any other species except maybe the Guardians of Oa.” She shrugged, giving her scowling sister an apologetic glance.

“King Trey is currently the youngest ruler Triforia has ever had.” Alex continued with a sigh. “His eye wasn't the only thing he lost after that raid.” She added with a wave of her hand, and now five other people joined the image of Trey.

“These are his parents, King Teral, and Queen Celes,” She gestured to two fierce looking people whose heads were adorned with ornate crowns. The king had a large muscular frame, and a well trimmed beard. His wife had long flowing black hair and scars littered her face. “And these are his older brothers, Prince Tric, and Prince Trion.” She gestured to two handsome, smirking men who were just as big as their father. “The four of them died on the day of the raid.” Their images disappeared until only Trey and a young girl were left.

“All he has left of his immediate family is his younger sister, Princess Tetra.” She gestured to the girl who looked like a fourteen year old at first glance. “He has cousins and aunts and uncles, but there are too many to name. The most important thing is that he hates the Machine Empire and may be willing to help us end them.”

“We do need allies,” J'onn spoke up, leaning over the table and frowning in thought. “How would we contact him?”

Alex turned to Tommy and raised her eyebrows.

“They have to make the choice to call him and any other potential allies, I'm not making it for them.” He shrugged at her and crossed his arms. He raised his eyebrows at everyone else in the room.

“All those in favor of asking for aid, raise your hand.” Alex said before anyone else could speak. Almost everyone raised their hands.

“I don't feel comfortable with inviting more aliens here without the approval of the President,” Lucy said, acting as an unofficial leader of the holdouts in the room. “I'll have to discuss it with her first before any formal decision can be made.”

Smart, Tommy thought but didn't comment, he just sat back in his chair and grabbed Hayley's hand. He mainly kept his focus on Alex as she laid out a potential plan of attack. It was a really good one, he had to admit, but it relied heavily on recruiting people from off world and even from other dimensions.

“Surely we can ask Barry Allen for help?” Kara protested at one point when Lucy shot down the idea of asking for inter-dimensional help. “He's a proven ally!”

“The other versions of me will be here regardless if they get permission or not,” Tommy threw in before Lucy could offer a rebuttal. “The only thing that will stop them from coming is if they have some major problem that they have to deal with.”

Lucy did not look happy about that.

“Its part of the deal we made with each other,” Tommy shrugged at her sour expression. He knew she was mad for two reasons. One, more foreign and powered people were coming without express permission. And two, she was irritated that he refused to disclose what was said during the ten minute meeting he had with his counterparts. It probably didn't help that he practically ignored her and everyone else when he came back and took Shane home.

“I help them, they help me, so on and so forth. I'll still wait for your President to give their response before asking anyone else for aid.” He shrugged again.

Lucy pursed her lips, “And you would be able to contact them?”

“Yes, I would,” Tommy nodded. “And for those that I couldn't reach directly, I can have messages sent to them via the Mercury Express.” He glanced at Kara. “Including your friend Barry, so if your President says yes, have a message ready to be recorded.”

Kara nodded stiffly, still miffed at what he did to Mon-El. She paused, “Mercury Express?”

“Did someone say my name?” A voice sang before there was a swirl of white light. When the light faded, a pink skinned man in a grey track suit appeared. A grey sweat head band with silver wings on either side adorned his head. He wore black converse with silver wings attached at the ankles on his feet which fluttered, lifting him into the air. He had a silver caduceus in his left hand.

“No one called for you, Lord Mercury.” Tommy rolled his eyes slightly but introduced the newcomer none the less. “Everyone, this is Lord Mercury, owner and operator of Mercury Express. Lord Mercury, this is everyone.” Said man waved cheerfully before giving Tommy a reproachful look.

“You forgot my most important role yet – your mentor!” He crowed cheerfully, causing Tommy to roll his eyes again.

“Why would Tommy need a mentor?” Kendall asked with a frown.

“Why, for his new speed abilities of course. We wouldn't want him to run so fast that he fades from existence now would we?” He looked around as everyone blinked at what he said. “Are you sure that no one needs my services?” He looked over at Tommy.

“They need permission from their leader to send any kind of message. Until they get it, they will not be using your services.” Tommy explained calmly.

“Shame,” Mercury looked close to pouting before he shrugged and pulled something out of his pocket. He tossed it to Tommy who caught it. “Have them record their message when they need to. Until next time folks, toodles!” He flew up and did a somersault, vanishing into white light.

There were a series of blinks before everyone - besides Hayley- turned to Tommy, demanding an explanation.

He sighed, “Blame Ninjor, he's the one that insisted on me having a teacher.” He shrugged, looking at Alex. “Was there anything else you wanted to go over? Flight patterns? The protection detail of the leaders?” He trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

“I'll have to coordinate with our fliers for the first, and I want to wait and see if we can get aid for the second. Especially since the Royal Family will have some of the best protection around. Not to mention what will happen when we destroy them.” She grimaced.

“Oh yeah,” Tommy said to the others with fake cheerfulness, “When we destroy the Royal Family, it'll trigger a self destruct sequence in the Cogs. One Cog would be enough to wipe out four city blocks. They'll send over half a million in the first wave alone. The damage can be averted if we remove their main battery, but if we miss even one, that will be a lot of lives lost.”

“Ninjor failed to mention that,” Lucy said sharply after a terrified silence before gritting her teeth. “So we'll have to make sure that they are non operational before we launch an attack on the Mothership. Is there anything else?”

“Nothing that we can talk about until you speak with the President.” Alex replied, earning a sigh from Lucy.

“Fine, I'll make the call, meeting adjourned.”

“Could you guys stay?” She asked her team who started to leave. “We all need to talk.” She gestured to the other Rangers. There was a tense silence as Tommy eyed each and everyone of them, before snorting and sitting back in his chair. Hayley followed suit and so did Kendall, who frowned at Tommy.

“Mind if we stay as well?” Kara asked her sister as she gestured to J'onn and Clark. Alex hesitated, especially when Kara's eyes drifted towards Tommy.

“They can stay,” Tommy told Alex. “If it will make everyone feel safe from little ol' me.”

Not that it would do you much good, Hayley thought to herself, reaffirming her allegiance to her boyfriend by taking her hand in his. On the outside looking in, they had probably done this too many times. But it was the easiest way to remind themselves that the other person was there.

“Besides the obvious,” Hayley spoke up next. “What do we need to talk about?”

“We can't keep fighting one another,” Jason spoke up, representing his team. “We have to work together.”

Tommy stared at him with narrowed eyes, then looked at the rest of them. He said after a moment, “Believe it or not, I'm not trying to be a dick on purpose.” He glared at a few people who snorted. “But you fuckers don't make it any easier to like you.”

“Tommy,” Alex said warningly.

“Just speaking truth, doc.” Tommy shot back, though with less heat. “All of you,” He gestured to the doppelgangers of his friends. “Were given a gift to protect your home, and you wanna complain now because you had a ten year period of peace?”

“That's not it,” Kimberly said sharply. “That's not it at all!”

“That's what it sounds like!” Tommy snarled back.

“How would you know?” Zack spoke up in defense of his friend. “Because you got some memories from Ninjor -”

“It wasn't just some memories, I got all of them and so did Hayley.” Tommy scowled at Zack. “I have seen every fear, and doubt you have every had. Especially when it came to Rocky and Aisha.”

Those names meant nothing to those that didn't know them. Those that did, stiffened or in Zack's case, felt the blood leave their face.

“What about you, shorty,” Tommy turned on Trini, snarling the next words through gritted teeth, “How's that girl you were dating until miss it factor over there decided to fuck you instead of her boyfriend?!” He jerked his head towards Kim.

“And what about you, superstar?” He snapped at Jason before anyone could speak. “What's it like having your head so far up your own ass that you neglect your girlfriend, and drive her into the waiting arms of your best friend?!”

“That's enough,” J'onn spoke up then.

Tommy slammed his hand on the table, causing a crack to travel from one end to the other, “The hell it is!” He growled, but paused when the Vambrace Ninjor attached to him beeped.

“Hey, jolly green, you there?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, raising his arm, “What is it JT? I'm in the middle of something.” He said into the Vambrace.

“Tamina made some progress on getting her people to safety. But her asshole step dad is on the move as well. She needs help getting cover for them. You in?”

Tommy shared a look with Hayley, and then Alex. His girlfriend nodded her head and Alex sighed, before nodding too.

“I'm in.”

“Good. Wheel's up in thirty.” The Vambrace beeped again and Tommy sighed.

“I have to talk to Shane and prep my Zords.” He gave Alex an apologetic glance, before giving Hayley a kiss to her cheek “I'll see you when I get back.”

He zipped out of the room before anyone else could speak.

“So that's it?” Maggie blurted out. “He just gets to leave?”

“Would you rather he come back and bitch you out some more?” Hayley asked with raised eyebrows.

“Hayley...” Alex said warningly.

“Nothing that was said was untrue in the slightest.” Hayley shrugged at her and turned back to the other Rangers. “All of you need to ask yourselves if you actually want to be here. You say you do,” She added when they started to protests. “But I can see it in your eyes. You're not as strong willed as you seem to think you are.”

She sighed, “Ask your Zordon if there is a way to transfer Ranger Powers to another person. We had something like that in our world. If there is one here, you should consider using it.”

“We're not giving up our powers,” Jason said firmly after a stunned silence. If he bothered to look at his teammates, a few of them were tempted by the prospect, which caused Hayley and Alex to frown.

“Then you better pull your weight in the coming battles,” Hayley said tiredly. “If Tommy an I are denied are chance to go home because of you and your team.....” She trailed off and shook her head. “We'll make your lives a living hell.” She glared at all of them, eyes changing to black and white.

“This isn't some idle threat either. Simply put, neither Tommy nor I give a damn about any of you. We have no reason to hold back in our vengeance if need be. We would have help as well.”

“Who?” Billy asked with a frown.

“Mon-El. Sure, none of you think highly of him, and frankly, I don't think he thinks so highly of anyone else here either. Especially with how you have all treated him in his time of mourning.” She looked at Superman and the lone Martian. “Except you two. Neither one of you has tried to make him be something he is not because you considered him an inconvenience. He'll leave you untouched as long as you don't interfere.”

Both of them shared a look but didn't say anything.

“He won't like me all that much, but he likes you even less. I could easily persuade him to help me hurt all of you.” She stood from her seat. “Kendall, do you wanna come see Mon-El with me or would you rather go home?”

The Asian girl thought about it, “I'll come with you. Consider it team bonding and such.” She stood from her seat as well.

“Sorry for leaving you with the mess, Alex.” Hayley said apologetically, grabbing Kendall and disappearing in a flash of white and black light. As soon as she left, the table collapsed inwards, sending everything crashing to the floor. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose as everyone started talking at once.

Her already long day just got even longer.

* * *

 

A dark skinned man with mutton chops and strange braids appeared before Ninjor.

“Father,” He intoned. “You called for me?”

“Yes I did my son,” Ninjor intoned before pulling his son into a hug.

“Father?” Mar Novu was startled, but returned the hug none the less.

“It is time my son – you need to start building the army we require.” Ninjor said gravely, pulling away from his son. “I have started on my end, but you must start on yours. He is coming.”

“Are you sure?” Mar knew deep down that his father would not jest about something like this, but he held on to a shred of hope that he was jesting.

“I am,” Ninjor said grimly, pulling away. “Your brother is almost free from his bonds. His vengeance will be raw, and untamed. He will consume everything that he can before he ends everything.”

Mar, of course, already knew this, “Father,” He protested. “There are no worthy champions in the Multiverse to stand against Mobius -”

“There are such champions, you just refuse to see it,” Ninjor interrupted sharply, before sighing. “Test the mortals if you must, but we need an army to fight your brother and his forces. Even if I convince the other immortals to join us, it may not be enough.”

Mar said nothing, mainly because he had never heard his father sound so tired and afraid.

“When you and your brother were born, it was one of the happiest days of my immortal life,” Ninjor continued after a moment. “But my father, your grandfather, had warned me of the dark fate that both of you will face. I have tried in vain to make sure that the two of you never had to go through such a thing. But I have only made things worse, and have sealed your fate, my son.”

“You told me that destiny cannot be rewritten.”

“That does not mean that a father cannot try to change the fate of his sons.” Ninjor sighed again. “You have done all that I have asked of you before, will you do so now?”

It was folly, he wanted to say. It was a waste of time, he wanted to add. We should accept our fate, he wanted to declare.

“I will do this father,” Mar says instead. “I will gather allies in the crises to come.”

Ninjor laid a hand on his sons shoulder, “You will not regret this my son.”

Oh yes I will, Mar thought grimly, laying a hand over his fathers. No one can stand against my brother, not even you father. The end is coming, and there is no way to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like I'm dragging things out, its because I am. There's no feasible way for anyone to automatically become friends without some conflict. More characters and backstories will be fleshed out until further problems arise. I figure this was the best way to do it since I am not restricted by a season order or a run time of 40+ minutes. I am going to take my time.


End file.
